FRAGMENTOS 2da Temporada
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Segunda temporada de FRAGMENTOS Luego de un trágico final, Maka decide enfrentarse a sus errores del pasado, pero... ¿Black Star habrá quedado tanto en el pasado? Lean y averiguenlo !
1. Chapter 1

**+FRAGMENTOS ~ 2nd. Season ~+**

**+STAGE 01: CASUALIDAD+**

Las cosas se dieron de una manera erronea, manipulada y hasta influida por la actitud caprichosa, de una chica como yo.

Luego de pasar meses enterrada, entre nuestras cosas y entre tus viejos pero vivos recuerdos...

Descubrí que todo había sido en vano, cada cosa a la que me arriesgué y especialmente, cada cosa a la que aposté.

Hice y hasta deshice consiente de mis actos, al tanto de mis consecuencias y pendiente, de mis tragedias.

Y sin embargo llegué al punto en que no me importó, me interesé en otra cosa y por desgracia, no me preocupé en pedirte permiso.

Idiotamente, me sentí orgullosa de mi actuación y hasta capaz de cobrarte, todas y cada una de las que me habías hecho.

Pero al final terminé perdiendo yo, me dejaste de un día para el otro y yo sufrí sin ti, como nunca te lo hubieras imaginado.

Sorpresivamente, el tiempo y la distancia me habían enseñado eso, ésa manera de sobrevivir sin estar colgando de tus resbalosos dedos.

Aprendí a salir adelante sin estar pensando en ti, en lo que diría si llegara a encontrarte, en lo que tú me harías si volvieras a verme.

Crecí y hasta maduré como una mujer adulta, dejé de amarrarme a estúpidos caprichos y seguir dependiendo, de tratos farsantes.

Cambié como todo el mundo quería que cambiara, hice a un lado mis asfixiantes necesidades y los humillantes deseos, que helaban mi sangre.

Incluso resolví los asuntos pendientes a mi manera, respiré hondo y regresé otra vez, donde antes había creído **"territorio prohibido"**.

Así como vencí a mi otra yo **"obsesionada"** con él, también superé mi estúpida y rídicula rivalidad con Tsubaki-chan, que en realidad siquiera había existido.

Que madura, ¿no? Sí, ni te lo podías creer, la verdad.

Y a ti que te gustaba andar diciendo, que las personas no cambiaban y que éramos quienes éramos... vaya sorpresa te ibas a llevar, cuando escucharas los rumores, ¿no?

Porque la misma estúpida y la misma tarada que, antes no hizo nada más que llamar tu atención, que no hizo más equivocarse una y otra vez para que la notaras...

**AHORA, NO ERA MÁS "TU ESTÚPIDA".**

Pero lo extraño era que, a pesar de que me convertirse en una chica dependiente de tu trato ordinario, nunca te odié.

Siquiera te eché la culpa de algo, sólo había sido mutuo que dejaramos de querernos y que a su vez, los dos perdieramos el interés en nuestra relación.

Porque yo había tenido mis razones y tú también, no pude seguir porque me sentí culpable y tú no pudiste seguir, porque no toleraste ser traicionado.

A la larga, comprendí que había sido como una especie de acuerdo entre nosotros dos, que nos necesitabamos pero no tanto como para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Y gracias a eso, a ésa decisión que al principio creí egoísta e injusta, aprendí a valarme por mi propia cuenta y a cuidarme sola.

Por si volvía a cruzarme con los mismos errores del pasado, por si volvía a tropezarme con la misma piedra y poder estar segura de que esta vez, no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Si él volvía a aparecerse frente a mí, rogando y hasta implorando perdón... entonces, yo estaba más que lista para enfrentarlo, sin que temblaran mis piernas.

Si él volvía a aparecerse frente a mí, colgando de su sucia boca ése sentimiento retorcido y falso... entonces, yo estaba más que lista para mandarlo de vuelta, al infierno al que pertencía y al mismo que quiso arrastrarme.

**SI ÉL VOLVÍA, CLARO.**

**-¡Tsubaki-chan!-llamé, tocando a la puerta-¿Estás en casa?-**

**-¡Ah, Maka-chan!-me atendió, contenta-¿Ya estás otra vez por aquí?-**

**-Es que no tenía mucho que hacer en casa...-me justifiqué, apenada-Y pensé en pasar por aquí, otro rato...-**

**-Bueno, si ése es el caso...-jugó, conmigo-Deberías mudarte conmigo, ¿no?-y sonrió, graciosa**

**-¿Eh?-me quedé, tildada**

**-¡Tranquila, sólo era una broma!-me hizo, pasar-¿No te diste cuenta?-**

**-¡P-Por supuesto que me di cuenta!-confesé, nerviosa-¡Sólo que quise hacerme la sorprendida, nada más!-mentí, obvia**

**-Pero, en realidad, no sé si me estás mintiendo o disimulas muy bien-pensó en voz alta y yo, me paralizé-¿No te parece?-**

**-¿Quién... te dijo eso?-susurré, casi**

**-¿Hmm?-se quedó, sin entender-¿El qué?-**

**-No, no es nada...-disimulé, obvia-No te preocupes...-**

**-No tienes un buen día hoy, ¿verdad?-adivinó, como de costumbre-¿Noticias de Soul-kun?-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso...-repetí, mi punto-Te lo había dicho antes, ¿no?-**

**-Sí, por supuesto...-me siguió, el juego-Y tampoco quiero repetirtelo todo el tiempo..-comentó, como si fuera normal-Pero dijiste que ya lo habías superado, ¿no?-**

**-¿Parece que lo superé?-me hice, la víctima**

**-En verdad, no...-me atacó, algo cortante-Creo que ni lo intentaste...-**

**-¿A qué viene eso?-fruncí, el ceño**

**-Viniste aquí diciendo que Soul-kun no iba a regresar, ¿recuerdas?-contó, mi historia anterior-Pero, en realidad, nunca creíste que fuera así...-pusó en mi boca, otras palabras-Recién ahora te estás dando cuenta, ¿cierto?-jugó, a ser mala conmigo-Que él no va a volver contigo...-**

**-Pensé que estabas de mi lado...-contraataqué, por la defensiva-Dijiste que me entendías y que sabías por lo que estaba pasando...-la acusé, mala-¿Me mentiste, entonces?-**

**-Entiendo que sufras, pero tú te lo buscaste, ¿o no?-fue al grano, sin rodeos-Después de todo lo que hiciste...-**

**-Ya empiezas a sonar como Black Star-protesté, disgustada-¿Lo heredaste, acaso?-**

**-Sólo quiero ayudarte, nada más...-argumentó, su punto-Pero si tú no te dejas, es problema tuyo...-**

**-¿Sabes?-empezé, mal-Nos llevamos mucho mejor, cuando no sacas el tema-aclaré, bien explicita-¿Te molestaría no volver a hacerlo?-**

**-Madura, entonces...-me retó, fría-Que bastante falta te hace...-**

**-¿Huh?-me malhumoré, instantanea**

**-¿Por qué no aprendes a lidiar con tus propios errores?-dijo, como obligandome-En vez de seguir haciendote la víctima...-**

**-¿Me estás hablando en serio?-intenté, calmarme-¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**-Que las cosas con Soul-kun no hayan salido bien, fue tu culpa...-se remontó, a mi versión-¿O me equivoco, Maka-chan?-**

**-¡S-Sí, pero...!-intenté, justificarme**

**-Entonces, eres tú la que está mal...-explicó, obvia-Y hasta que no lo aceptes...-aclaró, sintética-Las cosas no van a cambiar...-**

**-¿¡Y cuándo dije que quería que cambiaran?-casi, me tiré de los pelos**

**-Entonces, sigue arrastrandote por el piso, que te lo mereces-cortó, sin emoción**

**-¿Eh?-reaccioné, lenta**

**-Eso es lo que Soul-kun diría, ¿no?-y sonrió, simpática**

Decir y hasta resumir que ella me trató mal, fue como dejar de darle importancia al asunto, a sus ganas de echarme las cosas en cara.

Decir que tuve más ganas de echarme a llorar, en vez de ir a agarrarla de los pelos, fue lo más estúpido y rídiculo que sentí en mi vida.

Y entonces no escuché cuándo ni cómo, me anunció que iría a tomar un baño y que si quería, que me quedara otro rato más.

Idiotamente, me quedé ahí como ella me había ofrecido y no hice nada más, que dejar que sus palabras vagaran en mi mente.

Escuché una y otra vez el retorcido timbre de su voz, me torturé con lo mismo sin darme descanso, hasta que llegué a explotar.

El esfuerzo que había puesto antes, para olvidar y hasta intentar hacerme cargo de mis errores, desapareció justo cuando ella empezó a hablar. Fue como si en realidad nunca hubiese hecho nada, como si nunca pero nunca lo hubiese intentado, como si yo hubiera disfrutado la horrible situación por la que tuve que pasar. Ella me contagió el mismo sentimiento que, a duras penas decía haber superado, el mismo sentimiento que regresó para no dejarme respirar.

Ésos cuestionamientos y dudas del pasado, las mismas preguntas lastimosas volvieron a mi cabeza, junto al aire victima de tu sofocante recuerdo.

Así la habitación tomó el mismo color que, las crueles paredes de **"nuestra cosa"** habían tomado, desde que me abandonaste rencorosamente.

Las voces volvieron a sonar idénticas en mis oídos, mezcladas con una tonada vieja y gastada, de un llanto infeliz y desdichado.

Las imágenes volvieron a juntarse en el mismo lugar, remarcadas las caricias húmedas y lujuriosas, de dos amantes insatisfechos.

**Y YO VOLVÍ, A ESTAR EN EL MEDIO.**

**-Que casualidad, ¿no?-dijo, luego de cerrar la puerta-Nos volvemos a encontrar-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: LUJURIA+**

En ésa oportunidad, fue como una especie de escalofrío, la que sentí.

El macabro juego de palabras que entró por mis oídos, sólo envenenó y hasta retorció mi sangre, de la manera más cruel.

Entonces mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, apenas podía respirar y siquiera era capaz, de controlar mi miedo.

Porque nuevamente él estaba ahí, de casualidad estaba donde yo había querido que estuviese, desde que tú me dejaste sola.

Estaba de vuelta y hasta dispuesto a meterse conmigo, sólo porque sabía que me hacia mal, porque sabía que yo no me podía resistir.

Ridiculamente le hice caso y voltee a verlo, para encontrarme con lo mismo que, me había mostrado desde un principio.

Me volví a encontrar con ésa maldita expresión, ésa sonrisa burlona y farsante que, no hacia más que reírse de mí.

Sólo se divertía de mi poca resistencia y de las mismas sensaciones, que volví a experimentar gloriosamente, cuando lo miré a los ojos.

Busqué en su mirada lo mismo que antes, poder descubrir que demonios había pasado entre nosotros y si a él, le había afectado tanto como a mí.

Quería saber si a él también le había dolido, si él también había sufrido por nuestra separación y si él también, me había llorado noches enteras.

Pero innecesariamente él no me lloró a mí, lloró porque ya no me tenía como siempre me había tenido, ofrecida y entregada.

Lloró porque lo nuestro se había terminado, porque a mí ya no me podía desvestir salvajemente, sólo para darse el gusto de cojerme.

Así a él no le importó lo que yo sentí, tampoco se preocupó en saber si a mí me había hecho mal, dejarlo y abandonarlo tan abiertamente.

Porque había estado tan ciego y tan enfocado, en que la nuestra era una relación sexual que, ni se dio cuenta que esto había empezado a pasar por otro lado.

Y tal vez fui yo la idiota que creyó otra cosa de él, que él hubiera cambiado un poquito por estar lejos de mí, que yo le hubiera importado tan sólo un poquito.

Pero a él le dio igual verme o no verme, a él le dio exactamente igual si me temblaban las piernas, ahora que lo tenía otra vez frente a mí.

Porque él me hizo volver a sentir estúpida, a depender únicamente de lo que él quisiera y a estar al pendiente, de sus antojos por mi carne joven.

Tan horrible me sentí por eso que salí corriendo, casi me llevé la puerta por delante y escapé, de su mirada asfixiante.

Tal vez porque me había esforzado tanto, tal vez porque había hecho de todo para olvidarlo, tal vez porque me había hecho ajena a mis errores...

**TAL VEZ, POR ESO, NO QUISE QUE ESTUVIERA DE VUELTA. **

Y sin embargo él me persiguió, salió siguiendo mis pasos y corrió tras de mí, sin siquiera llegar al extremo de gritar mi nombre.

Porque estaba seguro que yo sabía, que él venía por mí y que esta vez, no me iba a poder escapar.

Que esta vez venía para secuestrarme de nuevo, para que yo renunciera a mi voluntad y me dejara, envolver con sus besos venosos.

Para que yo volviera a encontrarme, con alguien que pasé por alto y que me negué, a reconocer todo este tiempo.

Para que **"mi otra yo"** volviera a meterse con él, intercambiando la ansiedad y el deseo, de los mismos amantes insatisfechos.

Que ahora parecían obsesionados por ese encuentro sexual, cuando él me alcanzó y me acorraló contra ese muro, sujetando violentamente mis muñecas.

Arqué la espalda por el impacto e inconsientemente, me quejé cuando su cuerpo se dio contra el mío, estimulantemente.

Volví a temblar justo en ese mismo instante, se me heló la sangre y tuve de nuevo esa sensación de escalofrío, que estremeció cada centímetro de mi piel.

Volví a sentirlo a él tan cerca, casi sufriendo por estar así conmigo y el sudor angustiado, de sus manos intranquilas.

Él había tomado la misma posición que yo, él sufrió cuando volvimos a encontrarnos y fue víctima, de su corazón débil.

Se dejó influenciar por emociones que, había dicho no tener y entregó su voluntad, para que fuera vulnerada.

Se dejó llevar por el tiempo que habíamos pasado lejos, ése en que yo lo necesité desesperadamente y ése en que, inexplicablemente, él también.

Pero de cierta manera decidí no creerle y no arriesgarme, a algo que él nunca pero nunca, había pensado en darme.

**CARIÑO. **

**-No te tengo miedo, ¿sabes?-empezé, cortante**

**-Deberías-respondió, con la cabeza gacha**

**-¿Qué?-me hice, la que nada-¿Me vas a golpear?-**

**-No-levantó, la vista-Te VOY a cojer-y achicó, los ojos**

**-¿Por qué?-cuestioné, siguiendole el juego-¿Tienes la idea de que me va a volver a gustar?-**

**-Nunca dejó de gustarte, ¿o no?-respondió, vulgarmente-Digo, estabas temblando, recién-**

**-¿Entonces, yo también te sigo gustando?-saqué, lógica-¿Por eso temblaste hace un momento?-**

**-¿Huh?-frunció el ceño, disgustado**

**-Black Star...-empezé, a decir mi versión-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-encaré, miedosa, el tema-¿Me quieres a mí o me quieres cojer?-**

**-Nunca DIJE que quisiera o que ME gustara algo, ¿o sí?-evadió, tomar responsabilidad**

**-Pero volviste, ¿no?-relacioné, lo que tenía que ver-¿Por qué volviste, entonces?-**

**-No te confundas, que no VINE a buscarte-me soltó, apenas habló del tema-Fue casualidad, nada más-**

**-¿Para qué saliste a buscarme, entonces?-dije, tratando de entender-Si fue tanta casualidad, ¿por qué corriste tras de mí?-**

**-No ME hacías tantas preguntas antes-se quejó, como siempre-Igual, no te VOY a responder-**

**-¿Te estás escapando, entonces?-interpreté, lo que pude**

**-Ya lo hablamos, ¿no?-explicó, como si supiera-Que nosotros no encajamos y eso-repitió, lo que había dicho antes-No insistas, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Dijiste que era difícil estar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?-conté, lo que no quería admitir-¿Por qué era tan difícil para ti?-**

**-¿Que no eras tú la que ponía a Soul en el medio todo el tiempo?-me acusó, de miedosa-¿Que no eras tú la que siempre se sentía culpable?-me hizo pasar, de tarada-¿O acaso fui YO, Maka?-**

**-Nunca me dijiste que ése era el problema...-me excusé, como si pudiera-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-**

**-Si no querías traicionarlo, no hubieras seguido-me echó la culpa, como si realmente la tuviera-Que, igual, YO iba a estar bien sin ti-**

**-¡¿Qué no entiendes?-chillé, histérica-¡Seguí porque no pude parar!-confesé, obsecionada-¡Seguí porque me gustabas!-dije, como otras tantas veces antes-¡Seguí porque me enloquecías!-insistí, con lo mismo-¡Seguí porque te quería!-**

Ese día, no me di cuenta si yo fui demasiado estúpida o si él fue demasiado idiota, para que las cosas se dieran así.

Me besó apenas me confesé, tomó mis labios de la manera que nunca lo había hecho y siquiera respiró, cuando se mezcló conmigo.

Pero yo cerré los ojos a su par y sufrí exactamente igual, volví a conectarme con él a través del mismo sentimiento, de un corazón roto.

Nosotros dos terminamos por sentirnos igual, por estar exactamente igual de decepcionados y de necesitar, estar juntos otra vez.

Tal vez como en los viejos tiempos o tal vez no, sólo necesitabamos estar cerca y comunicarnos, por medio de nuestros labios.

Que primero se resistieron a unirnos lujuriosamente, él se quedó pegado y hasta amarrado sin querer dejarme ir, para que yo respondiera dolorosamente.

Pero después fuimos nosotros, los que decidimos volver a tomar el mismo camino y arriesgarnos, a cometer los mismos errores.

Cuando sus inquietas manos levantaron un poco mi pollera y se las arreglaron para bajar mis bragas, a lo que yo respondí desprendiendo sus pantalones y buscando acceso a su fuerte.

Entonces, terminé yo siendo cargada por los brazos de este hombre y prendida de sus lujosas caderas, con él actuando una vez más en mi estrecho agujero.

Intercambió conmigo un ritmo agresivo pero lento, fue una especie de mezcla de paciencia y desesperación, la que su trato me ofreció.

Combinó conmigo unos cuantos besos mojados y acarició mis piernas tanto como pudo, tocó con sus poderosas manos mi piel de porcelana y yo me enredé salvajemente, entre su rebelde cabello.

Pero extrañamente comenzé a sufrir, tuve ese horrible presentimiento de que no iba a funcionar y que al final, ni esto nos iba a quedar. Que tal vez ya habíamos tenido demasiado, que tal vez ya había sido suficiente y que tenía que alcanzarnos, con la oportunidad que habíamos tenido antes. Y sin embargo no quisimos que nos alcanzara con eso, por eso él respiró casi dentro de mi boca y volvió a besarme para que nos estamparamos contra esa pared, sin dejar rastro de nuestra vieja tonada de lujuria.


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: GROSERO+**

¿Qué cómo fue que él, luego de todo este tiempo, se volvió tan buenito? Bueno... ni idea, la verdad.

Apenas concretamos, se ofreció a acompañarme a casa y yo tan estúpida acepté, lo dejé porque me hacía falta tenerlo conmigo.

Fui caminando despacio y acomodandome todo el tiempo, al tiempo que él seguía mis pasos con paciencia, con las manos tras su cabeza.

Fui jugando con un mechón de mi cabello y fui mirandolo disimuladamente, observé su andar tranquilo y pausado, como si fuera la primera vez.

La primera vez que nos cruzabamos, la primera vez en que habíamos terminado involucrados, la primera vez en que él se reflejaba en mis ojos.

Me sentí idiota y hasta patética, me sentí la típica nenita enamorada y hasta enloquecida, por un pendejo que se la daba de rebelde.

Pero él descubrió a mis ojos acechadores y volteó a verme, cosa a la que yo voltee y esquivé, cruzarmelo en lo que restaba del camino.

¡Estúpida! ¡Había quedado como una estúpida! ¡Había quedado como una pendeja babosa!

Ni quise pensar en lo que me esperaría al llegar, si él sacaría el tema o si sólo se haría, el que no vio nada.

Como si él pudiese ignorar algo así, una mirada tan obvia y tan evidente que, miró a través de él para llegar a su corazón.

Como si él pudiese ignorar que lo miré y lo miré bien, lo examiné como si lo estuviera investigando y resalté, con buena calificación su **"don especial"**.

Como si yo pudiera haber estado tranquila después de eso, después de que volvimos a encontrarnos en una situación y contra una pared, que se nos hizo conocida y hasta familiar.

Por eso caminé con los ojos puestos en otra cosa y en otro lado, caminé como si me arrepintiera de algo pero no iba a pedir disculpas, caminé como si estuviera avergonzada de mi comportamiento pero en el fondo no.

¡Y lo rápido que llegamos! ¡Hasta parecía que hubieramos estado a la vuelta de la esquina!

Pero hasta me pareció que llegar a casa tan así, fue la situación más incómoda, la verdad.

Apenas abrí la puerta, fue como que me paralizé y la llave se escurrió entre mis dedos, como si la hubiera soltado a propósito.

Tuve entonces una sensación de vacío, la misma que había experimentado antes, antes cuando los dos se atrevieron a dejarme sola.

Tuve entonces miedo, tuve miedo de que mi destino dejara de estar enredado, entre su andar con onda de seductor y conquistador.

Tuve miedo de volver a perderlo, tuve miedo de volver a tomar la decisión equivocada y que por ende, volviera a renunciar a él.

Tuve miedo de que volviera a repetirse la historia, en este mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, donde todo tomó otro rumbo.

Donde yo me había movido sin arrepentirme, donde él me estampó contra las paredes y donde las heridas quedaron, grabadas en nuestros corazones.

Donde las decepciones llegaron a asfixiarnos, donde las ilusiones y las esperanzas terminaron por perderse, al igual que unos sueños de rosa desteñido.

Donde nadie esperaba nada, donde quedaban las lágrimas amargas y los recuerdos grises, de un tiempo que nunca fue.

**DONDE ÉL Y YO, ESTABAMOS ENCERRADOS. **

**-Se te cayó la llave-comentó, de atrás-¿No la vas a levantar?-**

**-No...-respondí, bajo-No quiero entrar...-**

**-¿Hmm?-levantó, las cejas-¿No vives más aquí?-**

**-¡Te dije que no quiero entrar!-repetí, casi gritando**

**-¿Y por qué?-volvió, a lo mismo-¿Soul está ahí?-**

**-¡¿Qué importa si está o no está?-temblé, casi con ira-¡No quiero entrar, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Bueno, ME hubieras dicho-resolvió, sin mucho que decir-Ya sabes, te hubiera acompañado a otro lado-**

**-No lo sabía cuando salimos...-agregé, casi irónica-Si no, te lo hubiera dicho...-**

**-¿Estás segura?-se hizo, el que me conocía-¿En serio ME lo hubieras dicho?-**

**-¿Huh?-lo miré, con el ceño fruncido**

**-Digo, este sitio da escalofríos ahora, ¿no crees?-contó, mirando la puerta-Y tú nunca fuiste muy valiente, que digamos-hizo diversión, de su conocimiento sobre mí-Además de que ahora vives sola, claro-**

**-¿Cuántas veces lo vas a repetir?-me esmeré, en mantener la calma-¿Crees que estoy bien con eso?-**

**-Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?-me propuso, como si fuera fácil-En vez que quedarte de brazos cruzados-**

**-Ya hice algo, ¿no te parece?-casi, le hice señas-Pero no creo que eso me ayude, ¿cierto?-**

**-Entonces, alejate de MÍ, si ese es el problema-se puso a la defensiva, enseguida-Si eso es lo que no te deja, recuperar a Soul-**

**-No, no es eso...-me hice, la que no fui-No es que quiera recuperarlo, pero...-mentí, apenas un poquito-Las cosas no terminaron nada bien y quería hablar con él...-dije, mi intención-Aunque, nunca pensé en pedirle otra oportunidad...-**

**-¿Y quieres que te la de o no?-cuestionó, directo**

**-No sé, no estoy segura...-respondí, insegura-Porque nunca lo había considerado...-aunque lo había pensado, un poquito-Y tampoco había considerado, volver a encontrarte...-**

**-¿No te parece que eso es lo de menos?-se ignoró, solo-¿No te parece que le estás dando mucha importancia?-**

**-¿Sabes?-empezé, con otra cosa-Siempre creí que, al final, terminaría odiandote...-casi, me reí-Y también, odiandome a mimisma, por quererte...-agregé, no muy orgullosa-Pero...-**

**-No estás yendo por buen camino, ¿sabes?-me interrumpió, reprochandome-No tendrías que estar diciendome eso a MÍ-**

**-Pero después me di cuenta que era inútil...-seguí, analizando mi tiempo de soledad-No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza...-conté, mi experiencia-No importaba cuánto me esforzara, no podía arrancarte de mi corazón...-dije, casi con dolor-Por eso, yo...-**

**-Maka-me llamó, antes de que pudiera terminar-No SOY el indicado para ti, ¿entiendes?-renunció, a dar su mejor esfuerzo -Porque no ESTOY hecho, para estar a tu lado-**

En ese momento, fue como que volví a vivir lo mismo que había querido olvidar, cuando infamemente había tenido la oportunidad.

Porque él volvió a tratarme como me había tratado antes, como si le importara pero en realidad no le importaba, como si quisiera pero en realidad no quería.

Así volví a confundirme y llegué a pensar lo mismo que antes, que a éste le encantaba jugar conmigo y que disfrutaba, hacerme sufrir.

Le había dado la cara para armarme otro cuento, diciendome que él no era capaz ni de esto ni de aquello, como si en realidad estuviese pensando eso.

¿Él, que nunca admitía que no podía hacer tal y tal cosa, venía a decirme semejante pavada? ¿Venía a decirme que él no estaba hecho para mí?

Obvio que él volvió a tomarme por boluda, que total yo no se lo iba a discutir y aceptaría rendida, las consecuencias de mis actos egoístas. Estaba seguro que yo me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, que no intentaría retenerlo y que no insistiría, con ése infantil deseo de que no me dejara otra vez.

Y lo extraño fue que casi le di la razón, porque no dije nada para cambiar la situación que, se había dado tan desafortunadamente para mí. Al contrario, tomé la misma posición de la que antes me arrepentí y dejé que, mi ira se mezclara hasta el punto de combinarse con mi desesperación.

Fue como si hubiera querido llorar pero también mis puños se movieron por si solos, fue como si hubiera querido golpearlo hasta el cansacio y hasta que él dijera, que nunca pero nunca se atrevería a dejarme. Fue como que me sentí así de confundida, me perdí entre cosas y emociones traspapeladas que, arrastraron a mi débil corazón al delirio.

Había quedado tonta frente a una situación así, me había olvidado cómo lidiar con alguien como él, con alguien como él que no sentía ningún tipo de motivación.

Entonces supuse que el problema era yo, que era yo la que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y la que se estaba equivocando, al exigirle cosas que él no podía ni darme. Que tampoco había pensando en darme, que no podía darme aunque quisiera y que alguien como yo, no era capaz de aceptar así como así.

**QUE ÉL, EN EL FONDO, NUNCA FUE TAN BUENO PARA MÍ.**

**-¿Entonces, no me quieres?-pregunté, con la cabeza gacha-¿Es eso?-repetí, casi con miedo-¿No me quieres?-**

**-No ESTOY hecho para quererte-confirmó, la misma idea pasada-YO no soy así-**

**-No, por supuesto que no-me puse, a la defensiva-Eres un pendejo al que, sólo le gusta cojer-**

**-Y tú eres una mocosa a la que, sólo le gusta que se la cojan-respondió, a mi falta de educación-Estamos a mano, ¿no?-**

**-Como siempre-contesté, con el mismo tono-Grosero-**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: VOLVER+**

¿Te diste cuenta? Tuve mi primer momento de maldad y se me dio casi espontaneamente, la verdad.

Siquiera pensé qué estaba haciendo y le cerré la puerta en la cara, como si me importara poco y nada, lo que tuviera para acotar a su favor.

Porque en realidad ni me importó, si pateleó o si se quejó después de que actué egoístamente, después de que preferí evitar que el asunto llegara a mayores.

O sea, ya habíamos tenido nuestro momento y él aprovechó bien la pared, para estamparse contra mí salvajemente... pero, tenía que terminar ahí, ¿cierto?

Nos volvimos a encontrar y volvimos a sentir, lo que nos venía haciendo falta hacia mucho, mucho antes de que nos separaramos desgraciadamente.

Pero supuse que era suficiente, que era suficiente con lo que ya había pasado y que no hacía falta entrar a discutir, el mismo asunto que seguía igual de podrido.

Cruzamos palabra aún después del acto sexual y sin embargo nos volvimos a pelear, él salió diciendo cosas que no me cayeron nada bien y respondí a sus malos tratos, con la misma boca sucia que él había usado.

Nos devolvimos el cumplido y nos hicimos un favor, lo volvimos a arruinar para evitarnos problemas y para no tener que pasar, por situaciones ahora mucho más incómodas.

¿No hice bien, entonces? ¡Por supuesto que hice bien! ¡Y tú eras bastante culpable de mi decisión, querido!

Porque no quise volver a lastimarte con lo mismo, por eso pelee con él hasta el cansancio y hasta que a los dos, se nos acabaron las cosas para echarnos en cara.

Seguí peleando con él e insistí en separarme de él, para no lastimarte y para no tener que, volver a verte retorciendote de dolor.

Pero como que pelear mucho no pude y él terminó haciendo todo el trabajo, hizo comentarios inapropiados que me sacaron de mis casillas y al final, terminé yo por mandarlo a volar.

¿Y por qué? Bueno... era bastante obvio, ¿o no?

**PORQUE TODAVÍA, ME IMPORTABAS UN POCO.**

Pero llegué a dudar hasta qué extremo **"me importabas"**, si realmente te merecías que yo te necesitara, como venía haciendolo desde hacia rato.

Llegué a dudar si realmente eras **"tan bueno"** para mí, si realmente nosotros dos nos merecíamos la oportunidad, que antes nos negamos a darnos.

Llegué a dudar si no volvería yo, a ser víctima y hasta esclava de tus malditos gustos que, tiempo atrás me habían dejado varada en medio de la nada.

Llegué a dudar si volverías a ignorarme, si volverías a vulnerar mis necesidades y si volverías a tirar a la basura, mis sofocantes deseos.

Fue como que no quise arriesgarme, en el fondo no quise andar casi dependiendo de tus tiempos, para ocuparme únicamente de mejorar tus malos tratos.

Fue como que quise algo mejor, casi quise algo mejor de tu parte y algo que yo me merecía, después de haberlo entregado todo por ti.

Pero que tú volvieras y que, encima, volvieras hecho de nuevo... ya era mucho pedir, ¿no?

Y hasta llegué a pensar que el problema era yo, que en aquel último tiempo estaba bien histérica y bastante nerviosa, que chillaba y hasta pataleaba caprichosamente por cualquier cosa.

Entonces me había sentido ofendida por tratos, que me había buscado yo solita y que había cavado hasta lo profundo de ese pozo, hasta llegar a enterrar viva a mi manchada dignidad.

Había seguido ensuciandome y hasta tirandome tierra encima, hasta el extremo en que él me empujó y tú, te encargaste de dejarme caer al abismo.

**CUANDO SOLTASTE, MI MANO.**

Entonces... ¿Por qué te iba a interesar volver a saber de mí, si me creías más muerta que viva? ¿Por qué te iba a interesar volver a saber de mí, si tú ya me habías enterrado bajo tierra?

Por eso ni te ibas a gastar, ni te ibas a gastar en traerme un ramo de flores y cobardemente, dejarlo a mis lugubres pies.

Para después salir con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y ése andar que todavía llevabas pausado, que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Porque te costaba aceptar que, seguías siendo el mismo cobarde al que siempre le temblaron las piernas y que no hizo más que escapar, cuando tuvo miedo de mirarme a la cara.

Porque nunca tuviste el coraje de decirme las cosas como eran, por eso esperaste que yo solita metiera la pata y ahí aprovechaste, para cortar nuestros tediosos lazos.

Y así hacías como si yo no existiera, no te aparecías cerca de aquí ni por casualidad y tampoco habías pensado en venir a buscar, las cosas que **"supuestamente"** te habías olvidado.

Te las olvidaste, las dejaste a propósito... ¿A mí qué me importaba? ¡Si igual no ibas a volver nunca, no importaba cuánto yo te esperase!

Por desgracia, ya había dejado de creer en la estúpida y patética idea, de que seguías amarrado y hasta atado a mí en contra de tu voluntad.

Me hice la idea por un tiempo, sí... pero, ¿sirvió? ¿Por casualidad, seguías amarrado a mí? ¿Y por qué todavía no habías vuelto, entonces?

Porque no estabas ocupado con nada y no tenías mucho que hacer, ahora que habías cortado conmigo sin pensarlo, como si hubiese sido de la noche a la mañana.

Por eso llegué a la dolorosa conclusión de que yo no te importaba, que ya demasiado habías hecho y que todo esto había sido culpa mía, por haberte ignorado y hasta apartado de mis necesidades.

A duras penas, asumí que tú no estabas dispuesto a regresar y que nunca pero nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza, darme otra oportunidad.

Siquiera quisiste que te explicara bien las cosas, que yo te contara al pie de la letra los detalles de la historia y por ende, te negaste rotundamente a escuchar **"mi versión"**.

Preferiste juzgarme y hasta acusarme, llamarme a escondidas **"puta"** y tratarme de **"atorranta"**, antes que dignarte a hablar conmigo.

Preferiste aferrarte a tu **"supuesto"** dolor y a ése sentimiento retorcido, que te había dejado ciego por tanto tiempo, frente a una situación que se caía de lo obvia.

Preferiste insultarte y hasta odiarte por ser tan idiota, antes que ponerte a pensar las cosas como eran, antes que ponerte a pensar en que habías hecho mal tú y en que había hecho mal yo.

Sólo te dignaste a aceptar que todo se había ido al carajo, que tú ya no soportabas éste olor a rancio y que ya no podías seguir, arrastrando ése olor a mierda.

Te hiciste la cabeza solito y hasta llegaste a pensar, que te lo hice a propósito y que sólo te cobré, una por una todas las que me habías hecho.

Te volviste loco pensando que yo era tan pero tan bruja, que sólo te quería hacer morir del dolor y que llegaras al extremo de matarte, por haberme desperdiciado así.

**QUE YO QUERÍA QUE TE MURIERAS, DE AMOR POR MÍ.**

Y lógicamente, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y no fuiste tú, el que terminó por morirse de amor.

Cuando nosotros dos nos encontramos de nuevo, en ése lugar que tiempo atrás se había empecinado en separarnos, a cualquier precio.

Que tiempo atrás me obligó a abandonarte, a vulnerarte y hasta llegar a olvidarte, con tal de entretener bien mis días.

Vivimos los dos encerrados entre cuatro paredes, que mandaron y hasta decidieron por nosotros, cuando las cosas empezaron a salir terriblemente mal.

Y que ahora volviesemos a vernos en el mismo lugar, sonaba hasta bastante irónico, ¿verdad?

Que tú entraras por ésa puerta casi desesperandote, colgando de tu boca el sentimiento angustiado que, había quedado enterrado entre mis sucios recuerdos.

Que yo volviera a sentirme igual de inútil que antes, estando quieta a tu condenante y sofocante espera, que terminó por desesperarme muchísimo más.

Que tus ojos fuesen ésos de un hombre arrepentido, que suplicó y hasta pidió perdón por lo que había pasado, por lo que antes fue una decisión erronea. Que tus pasos fuesen como una especie de cuenta regresiva, para que mis piernas empezaran a temblar y mi corazón, a temer. Que acortaras nuestra distancia como si realmente no lo merecieramos, como si nosotros fuesemos solamente parte de un error, que se repetiría incontable número de veces. Que volvió a repetirse cuando te quedaste quieto frente a mí, cuando te quedaste mirandome como pidiendome algo que, muy pero muy en el fondo no alcanzé a entender.

Algo que simplemente no podías soltar estando así, como si nosotros dos fuesemos un par de extraños que, simplemente se sentían inexplicablemente atraídos.

Algo que te llevó y hasta te obligó a callar, cuando te recargaste en mi hombro y me envolviste entre tus brazos, apretando y hasta estrechandome contra tu cuerpo. Algo que idiotamente empezaste a sentir, cuando insolitamente comenzaste a temblar y dejaste salir tu orgullo, para darle lugar a tu vergüenza.

**ALGO QUE, TE HIZO LLORAR.**

**-Dejame volver...-suplicaste, como pudiste**


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: LOCURA+**

Que tarada, ¿no? Sí, la verdad que ese día estuve más que tarada, por desgracia.

Pero tú te habías aparecido tan de repente, que simplemente no me atreví, a no creerte.

A pensar que otra vez era mentira, lo que decías y hasta mostrabas sentir, por una chica tan mala como yo.

A decirte que la cortaras de una buena vez, que yo ya no estaba para este juego histérico, de pendejos que no sabían que mierda querían.

A dejarte en claro que yo ya no quería, seguir amarrada y hasta aferrada a tu trato miserable que, antes ni se dignó a darme una limosna.

Simplemente no me atreví a privarme de ti, de ésta oportunidad tan gloriosa que se nos presentaba, casi intentando unirnos una vez más.

Porque nos habían pasado tantas cosas en el medio, que estabamos aterrados de volver a dirigirnos la palabra y que por ende, todo se fuese al carajo.

Como se había ido la última vez, cuando te confesé y hasta te conté de mis vergonzosas andanzas, de ése idiota pecado del que no estaba para nada orgullosa.

Antes había querido aclarar las cosas contigo y que supieras como era para mí, ésa situación que se había dado casi por casualidad y que siempre se escondió, tras tu ingenua sombra.

Antes había tomado la decisión de exponerme ante ti, de sacar a relucir mis más horribles defectos y esperar casi convencida, que tú llegaras a entenderme.

Pero lo menos que hiciste fue entenderme, me juzgaste casi sin saber por qué y me abandonaste, porque tuviste miedo de enfrentar la situación.

Porque tuviste miedo de aceptar que también había sido tu culpa, que algo habías tenido que ver y que tú también, deberías haberte hecho responsable.

Porque si tú no me hubieras dejado tanto tiempo sola, yo nunca te hubiera hecho lo que te hice, casi sin dignarme a tener en cuenta tu opinión.

Porque si tú te hubieras preocupado más por mí, yo te hubiera puesto y hasta te hubiera dejado ocupar, el lugar que desesperadamente le cedí a él.

Porque si tú, inconsientemente, no me hubieras obligado a dejar en pedazos nuestra relación, para cambiarla por algo que sólo se dedicó a prestarle atención a mi agujero...

**NADA DE ESTO, HUBIERA PASADO.**

Si nosotros nunca nos hubieramos separado, ahora no tendríamos que estar así, prendiendo y hasta comiendo de éste sentimiento de culpa.

Y sin embargo ambos aceptabamos lo que había pasado, que yo me había equivocado al dejarlo entrar en mí, que yo me había equivocado al entregarle mi corazón.

Que tú también habías hecho mal, cuando saliste por la puerta casi sin ponerte a pensar que, te estabas equivocando al dejarme tan de repente.

Pero ahora los dos queríamos preguntar, si realmente se nos había hecho tan tarde y si en realidad, no nos merecíamos ni un poquito.

Porque idiotamente empezamos a sufrir por igual, seguí tus pasos después de que lloraste y dejé salir yo también, un par de lágrimas crueles.

Que amenazaron con revivir aquel sentimiento rídiculo, que antes había querido ignorar y que hasta llegué, a querer olvidar.

Porque tú nunca pero nunca me habías hecho bien, siempre me habías ilusionado con una relación que, jamás te habías comprometido a ofrecerme.

Habías jugado conmigo como mejor te pareció y al final, habías terminado por perder a alguien que, alguna vez te quiso con locura.

Alguien que volvió a quererte, porque ya no podía seguir viviendo atormentada por la infame idea, de que te había perdido y que nunca pero nunca te iba a volver a tener.

Alguien que te necesitaba tanto pero tanto que, hasta me separé de tu cuerpo y robé de tu boca, lo que a nosotros dos nos había quedado pendiente.

Casi aterrada y hasta espantada, te besé despacio y me prendí de tus labios, como queriendo sostenerme de una cuerda floja.

Como si estuviese colgando de un hilo, de ése hilo que había quedado abandonado en nuestra relación, ése hilo que aún no nos habíamos atrevido a cortar.

Por eso insistí paciente en nuestro reencuentro, te examiné y hasta te busqué desde todos los ángulos posibles, con tal que te rindieras y me quisieras una vez más.

Como me habías querido tiempo atrás y aún mucho antes, de aquel vínculo odioso y hasta retorcido que, solamente dejó a nuestro cariño patitas en la calle.

Pero lo raro fue que volvimos a encontrarnos en un callejón, en el que nos movimos sigilosamente y avanzamos para estamparnos por primera vez, pero no precisamente contra la pared.

Respondiste a mi intento y hasta aceptaste mi oferta, como queriendo comerme viva y como si te estuvieses muriendo, sin ésa pizca deliciosa de mi sofocante sabor.

Que te hizo delirar en cuestión de segundos, que te obligó a guiarme hábilmente por casi toda la casa y terminar por acorralarme, contra la famosa y concurrida mesa.

Ésa que guardaba el recuerdo de aquella última vez, que se había dado tan a las apuradas y que sólo se había concentrado en concluir, con las ganas de dos pendejos calentones.

Que habían querido experimentar el uno con el otro, para saber qué se sentía meterse donde no había cabida y qué se sentía tener, algo moviendose dentro intrepidamente.

Que ahora parecían hasta tener miedo del próximo movimiento, porque a los dos nos asustó el sentirnos tan cerca y retrocedimos a la par, para alejarnos de nuestra unión ahora carnal.

Tanto a ti como a mí se nos pasó por la cabeza, la horrible y tremenda posibilidad de volver a cometer el mismo error, de volver a meter la pata pero esta vez mucho más en el fondo.

Por eso te miré como pidiendote algo, como un **"sí"** o un **"no" **que terminaran o entusiasmaran, a mis impulsos y mis ganas de comerte de un bocado.

Pero tú no emitiste criterio alguno y sólo te limitaste a sacarte la remera, que volvió a dejar a mi vista ésa maldita herida que, hubiese deseado no ver nunca más en mi vida.

Me encontré cara a cara con tu espantosa cicatriz y casi pero casi no quise ver, por eso aparté la vista y dejé salir unas lágrimas que, me hicieron sufrir como por milesima vez.

Estaba pasando por el mismo momento que hubiese deseado no repetir, porque no quería aceptar y que hasta llegaras a remarcarme, que yo te había hecho sufrir como un miserable.

Un miserable que pareció no odiarme en lo absoluto, que hasta se compadeció de mí y sólo se limitó, a ser bueno conmigo.

Que me tomó del rostro para que yo volviera a verlo, que secó mis lágrimas casi con ternura y sólo se permitió quererme en serio, como nunca antes me había querido.

**-Está bien, en serio...-me consolaste, tierno**

Fue como que tus palabras me dejaron en seco, tanto que casi ni me di cuenta cuando fue que tu boca, volvió a mezclarse con la mía profundamente.

Tus labios me tomaron casi por sorpresa y yo respondí de una, para olvidarme que alguna vez habíamos estado separados y que tú antes, habías llegado al extremo de odiarme.

Porque tu trato había pasado a demostrarme todo lo contrario, te desesperaste por tomarme de una vez por todas y hasta te moriste, por cojerme de una buena vez.

Así entonces tu ansiedad se hizo una con la mía, cuando intercambiaste conmigo un par de besos mojados y me subiste a la mesa, para venirte encima mío como un animal.

Tan animal que hasta partiste mi camisa y rompiste mi pollera, para depositarte en mi cuello y pasar tus inquietas manos, por mi sedoso vientre.

Tan animal que hasta me contagiaste ése instinto, cuando ni me molesté en pedirte permiso y me mandé sola, a arrancarte los pantalones.

Pero, cuándo fue que tus calzones y mis bragas, terminaron por salirse del camino... ¿tú te acordabas? Bueno, yo menos, la verdad.

Sólo te metiste en mi agujero como si fuera lo más normal y empezaste a hacer de mí, una mujer dependiente y hasta esclava, de una primera vez inolvidable.

Te moviste respondiendo y hasta haciendo caso a mis gritos, escuchaste y hasta valoraste mis necesidades, para enfocarte en complacerme bien pero bien en serio.

Te esmeraste y hasta te esforzaste como nunca antes, sólo para conseguir el puntaje más alto y para que yo te declarase, el ganador de éste concurso.

Pero ésta había empezado a ser una de tus mejores actuaciones, me estabas enloqueciendo con entradas y salidas que, pasaron a ser violentas pero también obsesivas.

Llevaste y hasta arrastraste mi cordura por los lugares más insolitos, amarraste mi goce a tus cadenas y honraste mi necesidad, con un rescate tentadoramente peligroso.

Un rescate que nos llevó a arriesgarnos, a querer cruzar el puente que nos había tenido distanciados y que antes nos había hecho, lamentar el resultado de nuestras decisiones egoístas.

Un rescate que terminó por estremecernos hasta el último rincón, cuando nuestros cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse y por fin, nosotros dos pudimos ser uno solo.

**UN RESCATE QUE ME HIZO, QUERERTE CON LOCURA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: SOMBRA+**

Después de tanto tiempo, con tantas cosas aún en el medio... sonaba hasta irónico lo que había pasado, ¿no?

Nosotros que siempre habíamos tenido el mismo problema, tú que tuviste que lidiar con mis reclamos y yo que tuve que pelear contra tu resistencia...

Ahora parecía que lo habíamos resuelto casi sin pensarlo, porque se nos había dado la oportunidad y de casualidad, supimos cómo aprovecharla. Para borrar ése dichoso dilema entre nosotros y acortar un poco, la distancia que antes nos había torturado, porque siempre te habías negado a cojerme. Se había arreglado tan pero tan fácil que, todos nuestros cuestionamientos estúpidos del pasado, hasta parecían una broma de mal gusto.

O sea, nos habíamos peleado porque el asunto no había llegado a mayores, y también separado porque yo había buscado con otro lo que tú no me dabas...

¿Y todo eso, para qué? ¿Para que volvieramos a encontrarnos y por ende, agarrarnos como animales salvajes? ¿Para que, por fin, a ti se te viniese en gana cojerme?

Idiotamente, habíamos pasado por una temporada terrible y todo gracias a algo que no habíamos podido concluir, cuando se nos había presentado la oportunidad que estúpidamente habíamos desperdiciado. Tuvimos que estar separados y hasta aprender a necesitarnos, para que nos extrañaramos tanto pero tanto que, llegaramos a estar desesperados por volver a encontrarnos. Tuvimos que entregar algo a cambio para seguir adelante, para no quedarnos colgando y hasta tendiendo de ése hilo, tan abiertamente. Tuvimos que hacer algo para desmentir nuestra separación, para poder seguir aferrandonos a éste sentimiento que, hasta amenazaba con comernos vivos. Si nosotros dos seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre, los mismos idiotas que se querían tanto pero tanto que, casi ni se daban cuenta. Si nosotros dos seguíamos siendo los mismos pendejos, que habían estado dudando por tanto tiempo que, terminó por llover antes de que decidieran hacer algo. Nosotros dos habíamos estado atrapados entre errores y cuestionamientos que, casi nos hicieron retroceder considerablemente y terminaron por dejarnos, en el medio de la nada. En ése mismo lugar donde el destino nos había jugado una mala pasada, donde habíamos tenido que encontrarnos casi sin querer y habíamos tenido que abandonarnos, de la manera más egoísta.

**SIN DECIR ADIÓS.**

Entonces, ¿no era lógico que yo, estuviese un poquito asustada? ¿No era lógico que le tuviese miedo, de éste desarrollo tan sospechoso?

Pero más miedo me dio que te hicieras **"el bueno"** conmigo, cuando antes me habías dicho de todo, menos linda. Así de amable como estabas, me ayudaste a levantarme de la mesa y me alcanzaste una manta, en la que me envolviste cariñosamente.

Y yo bien tarada me quedé mirandote, me quedé quieta dejando que me cuidaras y que me prestaras la atención, que nunca pero nunca te habías dignado a darme. Te dejé y hasta te permití que hicieras **"buena letra"**, por si no podíamos volver a vivir un momento así y por si a ti, no se te presentaba la oportunidad nunca más.

Porque, no era que nos llevásemos mal ni nada por el estilo, pero...

Tampoco nos llevavamos tan pero tan bien, como para estar así de contentos y sobre todo, para no pelearnos nunca.

Y a mí como que me aterró la idea, cuando nuestros cruces y el intercambio violento de palabras vinieron a mi cabeza, casi sin querer dejarme en paz.

Remarcaron y hasta resaltaron el por qué de nuestros malos tratos, por qué tú siempre andabas gritando y por qué yo siempre terminaba chillando, como si los dos nos odiaramos por igual.

Como si a mí me sacase tener que lidiar contigo, tener que luchar con tus ganas de buscar problemas y tener que tolerar, todas las condiciones establecidas en tu contrato. Como si a ti te reventase tener que seguir conmigo, tener que aguantarte todos mis berrinches caprichosos y tener que bancarte, mis eternos días de histeria. Como si fuesemos una pareja tan pero tan dispareja que, siquiera podíamos llegar a tener algo más, que no fuese un corto e instantaneo momento de lujuria.

El mismo momento que casi creí que había solucionado todo, que nos había hecho olvidar nuestras diferencias y que había dejado muy pero muy atrás, las equivocaciones del pasado.

**EL MISMO MOMENTO, QUE NOS SEPARÓ, AÚN MÁS.**

**-E-Está bien...-intenté, escaparme-No es necesario que hagas esto...-**

**-Es que no te traté muy bien, la última vez...-comentaste, casi arrepentido-Y ahora, es como que...-**

**-No importa, en serio...-me hice, la buenita-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?-casi pero casi, me oculté-Hoy no...-**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntaste, curioso-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Mira, me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo?-apreté, los puños-Me sentía sola y de casualidad, él apareció...-relaté, a mi manera-Él me hizo sentir bien, en serio...-argumenté, mi punto-Pero, al final...-**

**-¿Terminó por ser una basura, verdad?-adivinaste, como de costumbre**

**-No, fue mi culpa, en realidad...-djie, con un aire víctima-Lo conocía y sabía que no iba a funcionar...-remarqué, mis errores-Pero, sin embargo...-seguí, con lo mismo-Quise arriesgarme y casi sin pensarlo, aposté a lo nuestro...-tiré, relatos infantiles-Y que no haya resultado, todavía me duele, ¿sabes?-**

**-Ah, sí...-entendiste, casi-Olvidé que...-**

**-Está bien, en serio...-corté, tu idea-Quiero olvidarme que, alguna vez, hice algo como eso...-nombré, inconsientemente, mis pecados-Quiero olvidarme que, alguna vez, quise a alguien como él...-**

**-¿Alguna vez?-ladeaste, la cabeza-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo quieres más?-**

**-No, no quise decir eso...-puse, otra excusa, a mi favor-Pero no quiero seguir sufriendo, por alguien que nunca me quiso...-**

**-Él nunca te quiso, pero tú sí lo quisiste...-estableciste, la diferencia-Él te dejó sola y tú lloraste...-relataste, como si supieras-No me voy a enojar por eso, en serio...-juraste, casi sincero-No debe ser fácil para ti, olvidarte de algo así...-**

**-Dices que no te vas a enojar, pero parece que me lo estuvieras echando en cara-te acusé, malhumorada-¿Otra vez vas a empezar a acusarme?-**

**-No quiero insistir con algo que ya pasó, en serio...-evitaste, tocar el tema-Al menos, eso dijiste, ¿no?-me pusiste, a prueba-Que ya pasó...-**

**-Sé lo que hice, ¿de acuerdo?-confesé, conciente-Me equivoqué y me volví a equivocar, todas las veces que pude...-apreté, los puños-Pero, aún así, él todavía...-**

**-¿Te gusta?-completaste, mi frase-¿Eso ibas a decir?-**

**-No te pido que me perdones y tampoco que me entiendas...-dije, sin hacerme la víctima-Sólo quiero que sepas, que yo aún...-**

**-¿Para qué me dejaste volver, entonces?-interrumpiste, mi declaración-¿Me vas a usar, como antes?-**

**-¡Por eso, no quería que esto pasara!-argumenté, mi punto-¡Porque, sin importar cuánto lo intente, no puedo olvidarme de él!-lloré, a la par de mis palabras-¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a estar en el medio!-casi pero casi, te ordené-¡Porque no quiero lastimarte más!-**

**-¡Te molesto!-correguiste, mi discurso-¡Eso pasa!-me apuntaste, con el dedo-¡Pero quedate tranquila, que no te voy a molestar más!-**

**-¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!-reproché, caprichosa-¡Te vas cuando se te antoja y nunca me escuchas!-insistí, con lo mismo-¡¿Y encima, tengo que bancarme que te hagas el ofendido?-remarqué, tu puesta en escena-¡¿Cómo pretendías que esto no pasara, si nunca estabas conmigo?-**

**-¡Callate, que no es culpa mía!-casi, me escupiste-¡Si eres tan pendeja, madura de una vez!-me mandaste, como si realmente pudieras-¡Y si no, quedate caliente, que te sienta bien!-**

La idea de que tú, terminaras por ser la misma porquería que él, me aterró hasta los huesos y por poco no me heló la sangre.

Tanto que casi ni lo pensé y dejé que me lastimaras tanto pero tanto, que llegué al extremo en que no pude luchar, contra las heridas de tus palabras cortantes. Por eso lloré casi sin dejarte que me vieras y te eché de mi vista, te empujé para que por fin te salieras y corrí desesperada, a un lugar donde no te atrevieses a volver a buscarme. Me encerré en la habitación y me hice una con el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas, que se pudrieron en mis mejillas y quemaron mi piel, al compás de un ritmo diabólicamente silencioso. Me abandoné miserablemente entre ésas mismas cuatro paredes que, antes me habían visto sufrir y que me habían atado, a vivir pendiente de tu condena. Las mismas paredes que ahora volvían a rodearme y hasta abrazarme, para estrujarme y hasta llegar a romperme, con tal de sacar jugo de mi dolor. Con tal que tú obtuvieras tu **"tan esperada"** venganza y me pudieras ver a mí, retorciendome por el piso como una puta y rogando a tus pies, un poco de compasión. Con tal que tú pudieras verme muriendo de amor, por alguien que nunca pero nunca había estado, pero que aún seguía encadenado a mi frágil corazón. Con tal que yo siguiera pagando por mis pecados, arrancando de mis brazos ése sentimiento confuso que, hasta me revolvía el estomágo. Con tal que yo terminara por decidir mi propio destino, para dejar mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo y arrancar mi piel, sin dejar rastro siquiera de mi sombra.


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: MAL+**

En ésa ocasión, no me tomo más de una noche, descubrir tu verdadera naturaleza.

Llegar a entender el por qué de tu onda de renegado, de tu ceño fruncido y especialmente, de tus malos tratos.

Por qué siempre eras malo conmigo y no me tenías respeto, por qué todo te daba igual y yo no te importaba en lo absoluto, por qué te la querías dar de **"MACHO"** y siempre terminabas lastimandome.

Supuse que antes te había hecho algo sin darme cuenta, mucho antes de que surgiera todo éste asunto revoltoso que, sólo complicó aún más las cosas.

O tal vez simplemente eras un pendejo caprichoso que, chillaba por cualquier pavada y me agarraste fácil, con ésa ridicula puesta en escena.

Tal vez me viste tan pero tan tarada que, creíste que te diría que **"sí"** a todo sin chistar y que nunca pero nunca, me atrevería a enfrentarte.

Tal vez pensaste que nunca te iba a llevar la contra, que nunca te presentaría algún reproche o peor aún, que te metería dentro de un escándalo.

Tal vez te creíste tan pero tan especial que, jamás se te cruzó por la cabeza que me tenías un poco cansada y que quería, abandonar éste juego deprimentemente aburrido.

Tal vez nunca te diste cuenta que, tus reglas terminaron por agobiarme y que me escabullí de tus brazos, porque ya ni me estabas dejando respirar.

Tal vez ni te viste venir algo como eso, que de la noche a la mañana había otro en mi vida y uno de esos que, me complacía en todo sentido de la palabra.

Tal vez por eso eras ésta mierda ahora, porque hiciste conmigo como quisiste y después, todo terminó por salirte mal.

Terminaste por perderme porque pateaste mal, quisiste jugar más sucio que cualquiera y ni te diste cuenta, que otro ya manejaba el balón mejor que tú.

Que él anotó muchos más goles que tú, que nunca pero nunca dejó de correr y que te hizo morder el polvo, cinco veces consecutivas.

Porque ahora estabamos en un nuevo partido que, tomo características y hasta comportamientos similares a nuestra vieja partida, con tal de elegir al ganador de una vez por todas.

Pero esta vez iban tan pero tan parejos que, casi andaban chocandose las cabezas y sacandose los dientes, como si estuviesen dispuestos a todo para ganar.

Los dos estaban peleando y hasta esforzandose, por un premio que no tenía precio pero tampoco, se conseguía en cualquier lado.

Estaban dispuestos hasta a matarse a golpes por algo que, no prometía fidelidad y que su garantía no incluía, un funcionamiento correcto.

Porque seguro que los dos sabían que, podían hasta llegar a cansarse de mí y que llegarían al extremo, de volverse locos con sólo verme.

**PORQUE YO, ERA INSOPORTABLE.**

Pero más insoportable fue la mañana siguiente, cuando te esuché dando vueltas y paseandote, junto a mi puerta.

Ibas y venías casi sin poder decidirte, como si tuvieses algo para decir pero te daba miedo, arriesgarte a las consecuencias.

Porque no sabías si yo iba a mandarte a la mierda, si iba a mandarte a volar o si iba a llegar al extremo, de sacarte a patadas.

Y básicamente fue algo como eso lo que sentí, ésas ganas insaciables de darte una lección y que aprendieras a estarte callado, cuando yo tenía que explicarte algo.

La noche pasada no me habías dejado terminar y me interrumpiste en todo sentido, me tapaste cada vez que pudiste y pusiste en mi boca, palabras que siquiera pensé en decir.

Preferiste malinterpretarme y se te dio mejor culparme, antes que aceptar que habías tenido algo que ver, con mis pasadas decisiones egoístas.

Preferiste llamarme a mí **"puta"** y tratarme de **"atorranta"**, antes que darte cuenta que estabas exclusivamente ligado, a mi actitud de **"turra"**.

Preferiste ignorar y hasta desmentir, que siempre me habías descuidado y que ni te habías enterado, cuando fue que me escapé de tus brazos.

Porque te había parecido imposible que yo pudiera llegar a ese extremo, en que no me importara absolutamente nada y que tus sentimientos, me dieran exactamente igual.

Porque no habías querido creer o aceptar, que las cosas nunca pero nunca habían estado bien y que habían empeorado, cuando él se ofreció amablemente a hacerme compañía.

Para que yo lo dejara así ocupar tu lugar, lo dejé que hiciera todo lo que tú no hacías y que dijera todo lo que tú no decías, con tal de no sentirme tan sola.

Y él me había hecho sentir tan pero tan bien que, casi ni me había dado cuenta cuando fue que, nuestra relación había empezado a oler a rancio.

Pero olió tan espantosamente mal que, ninguno de los dos pudo seguir soportando y al final, ambos fuimos víctimas de un sentimiento asquerosamente repulsivo.

Tan repulsivo que tal vez llegó a comernos vivos, que nos hizo depender únicamente de la dichosa unión carnal y por ende, salimos a buscarnos para tener un poco de piel.

Por eso, a ti se te hacía bastante díficil la situación, ¿no?

Era como que estaba medio obligado, a estar bajo los pies y hasta tras de la sombra de otro hombre que, yo quería y hasta adoraba con locura.

Era como que te enloquecía tener eso presente, que estabas en segundo lugar y que comportandote como hasta ahora, nunca pero nunca ibas a dejar esa posición.

Por todo eso andabas así de inquieto, viendo sensatamente que opciones tenías disponibles y que esta vez, pudiera llegar a convencerme del todo.

Porque hoy lo tenías que hacer mejor que él y no permitir que volviese a repetirse la otra situación, cuando él te derrotó sin ponerme a intentarlo y se llevó contento, un trofeo que ni se gastó en pulir.

Porque no quiso ni tuvo ganas, porque siempre le pesó tener que tratar conmigo y hasta se volvió tedioso para él, tener que cojerme cada vez que nos cruzabamos.

Y por todo eso, porque él se había equivocado de lo lindo y porque no había vuelto siquiera a pedir otra oportunidad, tú tenías que...

**-¿Molesto?-asomaste la cabeza, luego de haber tocado**

**-No-dije, como si nada-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Sobre lo de ayer...-entraste, sin pedir permiso-Lamento lo que dije...-**

**-Estabas enojado, ya sé-acepté, obvia, la situación-No es que yo haya sido tan buena, ¿o sí?-**

**-Pero dijiste que lo sentías, ¿o no?-recordaste, aquellos tiempos, tan pero tan horribles**

**-En realidad, no estoy segura-me puse, en duda-Sólo te eché la culpa y quise lastimarte-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-casi, te sacaste-¿Que yo te obligué a hacer lo que hiciste?-**

**-Sí-respondí, cortante-Exactamente eso-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-me buscaste, pelea-¿Y realmente, crees que es mi culpa?-insististe, con el mismo tema-¿Todo esto, empezó por mí?-**

**-¿Huh?-fruncí, el ceño**

**-¡¿Yo tuve la culpa de que él te gustara?-chillaste, caprichoso-¡¿O debería decir, de que él te calentara?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa!-me defendí, como pude-¡Si no me hubieras dicho que no, yo nunca...!-**

**-¡¿Hiciste todo esto, porque no te quise cojer?-remarcaste, mi mayor problema-¡¿Sólo por eso?-**

**-¡¿Qué?-me alteré, mal-¡¿No te parece razón suficiente?-**

**-¡Podrías haberme dicho, que ése era el problema!-me culpaste, exclusivamente de todo-¡En vez de buscarte a otro, para sacarte las ganas!-**

**-¡¿Qué es lo que tanto te revienta, entonces?-escarbé, en tu agujero negro-¡¿Que no te lo haya dicho o que lo haya buscado a él?-**

**-¡Me molesta que seas tan estúpida!-saliste, con otra cosa-¡Poco me importa si sólo sabes estar caliente!-**

**-¡A mí me parece que sí te molesta!-te busqué, insistente-¿¡Si no, por qué el escándalo, eh?-**

**-¡¿Qué...?-casi, me sacaste los dientes**

**-¡Te molesta porque justo tuvo que ser él, ¿no?-adiviné, tu problemático dilema-¡Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero no él!-te tomé, el pelo-¡Todos, menos él!-me burlé, hasta con señas-¡Si hubiera sido con otro, no estarías...!-**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-gritaste, por encima de mí-¡¿Que no te das cuenta que, esto no tiene sentido?-intentaste, algo-¡Estás diciendo cualquiera, Maka!-**

**-¡¿Entonces, por qué no me explicas?-pedí, casi echandome a llorar-¡Dime por qué te fuiste!-supliqué, casi rindiendome-¡Dime por qué me dejaste!-**

**-¡Me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo?-admitiste, desde el fondo-¡Sólo te eché la culpa y quise lastimarte, como tú me habías lastimado a mí!-**

**-¡Fuiste egoísta y cobarde, al igual que yo!-escupí en tu cara, cosas espantosas-¡¿Y te crees que ahora puedes...?-**

**-¡Ya lo sé!-te arrepentiste, tapandome-¡Pero, creí que podríamos...!-**

**-¡Pues, creíste mal!-y mi último sonido, fue un portazo**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: VÍCTIMA+**

¿Qué si ese día estuve indecisa, o si hasta me contradije? Bueno... fue una consecuencia inevitable, la verdad.

Discutí contigo como por milesima vez y terminé por hartarme, llegaste a asfixiarme con preguntas que, me pusieron todos los pelos de punta. Discutí contigo porque ya me tenías bastante cansada, porque volviste sólo para cojerme bien y especialmente, para hacerme planteos estúpidos. Volviste para hacerme quedar aún más mal que antes, para acusarme de haber jugado con tu confianza y de haber actuado, injustamente a tus espaldas.

Volviste para reclamar algo que decías que te merecías, un poco de respeto y una miníma atención que, a mí no me costaba nada.

Y sí, bueno... no era que me costase, pero era como que no te la quería dar, la verdad.

Te portaste mal y hasta fuiste grosero conmigo, cuando podrías haber sido todo un caballero, con un poco más de esfuerzo. Podrías haberme entendido si me hubieras escuchado, si no te hubieras negado desde el principio y no me hubieras puesto a mí, al frente de una situación descabellada. Podrías haber solucionado las cosas con tan poco, con tan sólo un poco de atención y una muestra de cariño tan insignificante que, hasta podrías haberme escupido groseramente. Podrías haber luchado contra algo que casi te amenazó, que te remarcó que te estabas equivocando y que por ende, a mí me estabas perdiendo.

Podrías haber visto que nosotros no estabamos bien, que yo había empezado a necesitarte y que hasta estaba rendida, a aceptar cualquiera de tus condiciones.

Con tal que nosotros no terminaramos así, sufriendo y hasta pagando por una sartra de errores que, únicamente se esmeraron en separarnos. Con tal que nosotros no pelearamos siempre por lo mismo, por una situación que hasta parecía un compromiso y por un desarrollo, que nunca pero nunca fue fluido. Con tal que nosotros pudieramos ver que nos necesitabamos, que dependíamos el uno del otro casi sin poder evitarlo y que a los dos nos dolía, dejar que nuestros dedos fueran desprendiendose sutilmente. Con tal que nosotros dejaramos de ser los mismos pendejos, que se montaron su propia historia y armaron un guión que, terminó por tener los papeles mal repartidos.

Porque desde un principio había estado hecho así, que indiscutiblemente tú fueras **"mi galán"** y que yo fuera **"tu doncella"**, que tú hicieras de **"Romeo"** y que yo hiciera de **"Julieta"**.

Porque se suponía que lo nuestro tendría que haber sido así, como ése tipo de cuentos que enfrentaban a dos corazones débiles, a una situación de disputa entre el amor y la tragedia.

Pero lamentablemente nos inclinamos tanto para el lado de la tragedia, que lo nuestro más que una tragedia, fue una catástrofe.

_**-¿Quieres?-**_

Desde ese día, yo exclusivamente dejé que él te quitara el protagónico y que hasta cambiara tus líneas, sólo para quedar un poco más rebelde. Desde ese día, dejé de creer que lo nuestro podría llegar a funcionar y perdí absolutamente todo, lo que había pensado entregarte. Desde ese día, fue como que me importó un carajo lo que pasara contigo y me dediqué a hacer lo mío, sin valerme de mi condenada conciencia llamandome **"egoísta"**. Desde ese día, no me importaron en lo más mínimo tus comentarios y me dio exactamente igual, si después andabas llorando por los rincones o si hasta, llegabas al extremo de sufrir por mí. Desde ese día, hice lo que se me vino en gana y él me escoltó como buen caballero, que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar por ésta princesa, lo que tú no.

Y por eso nosotros dos nos peleamos definitivamente, saqué el tema casi sin darme cuenta y justo te di letra, para que siguieras abriendo mis heridas. Tanto que quizás terminé por explotar, tanto que quizás la culpa terminó por devorarme y por ende, fui víctima de una vergüenza extremadamente sofocante.

Tan sofocante que terminó por contaminar ésas cuatro paredes, que desprendieron un olor espantosamente horrible y que me hicieron, soltar unas desdichadas lágrimas.

Que indirectamente me obligaron a dejarte otra vez, a salir corriendo casi tropezandome y casi sin fijarme, si el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies.

Si el mundo seguía insistiendo en arruinarme, en dejarme tirada en un rincón y que aprendiera a vivir, a cuesta de mi propia sombra. Si el mundo seguía con ésa idea tan macabra, de hacerme sufrir hasta el cansancio o hasta que mi cuerpo, no pudiese aguantar ni un sólo castigo más. Un castigo que erroneamente se había implantado en mi piel, que había buscado marcarme salvajemente y que había conseguido, quemar unas cuantas letras al azar. Unas letras que casi llegaron a hacerme mal, que por poco no me hicieron sentir bien y que estuvieron a punto, de firmarme por primera vez. Unas letras que hicieron de todo para resistir, para no dejar que las cosas salieran así y para que nosotros dos, no acabaramos desgraciadamente peleados.

**BLACK STAR.**

Pero lo que él insistió y lo que yo insistí, lo que él lo intentó y lo que yo lo intenté... bueno, no dio mucho resultado, lamentablemente.

Terminamos por ser como dos polos opuestos, que compartían ésa extraña y retorcida atracción que, los alejaba más de lo que los atraía.

Los dos nos habíamos negado a ver que, simplemente no encajabamos y que ibamos a salir lastimados, si el asunto llegaba a mayores.

Tal vez nos habíamos negado tanto que, sólo quisimos enfocarnos en no perder lo que ya teníamos y sólo quisimos, que durara un poquito más. Porque casi habíamos creído que iba a salir bien, que al final todo iba a solucionarse como por arte de magia y que nosotros, podríamos ser lo que ahora no podíamos.

Y que las cosas hubieran salido así de mal, casi por poco yendose al carajo... bueno, fue como que nos dolió por igual, la verdad.

Por mi parte, intenté ocultarme bajo una nueva cara que no me relacionara con él y que no me pusiera a mí, al mando de una situación con él al frente. Por mi parte, intenté resistirme a caer otra vez en sus brazos y me empeciné tercamente, a no hacerle caso a sus ojos antes violentos. Pero él dedicó tan pocas horas de sus días para extrañarte que, siempre estuvo listo para volver a encontrarme y por ende, volver a convencerme.

Así la relación nuestra sonaba bastante extraña, que él anduviese buscandome por todos lados e intentando, aferrarse a la idea que no pudimos concretar. Así sonaba bastante extraño que los roles se hubiesen invertido, que él fuese ése que nunca iba a dejar de insistir y que yo fuese, ésa a la que le parecía más fácil rendirse que intentarlo. Pero fue como que acepté tanto que había sido un error, que no quise y hasta me rehusé a seguir ilusionandome, con algo que siempre te esforzaste en quitarme. Me la habías hecho tan difícil desde el principio que, al final terminé por creerme tus suposiciones y le hice lugar, a tus comentarios basura.

**ACEPTÉ QUE, ESTABA ENCAPRICHADA.**

Irónicamente, sentí esa necesidad de seguir aferrada a él y por eso, regresé al lugar donde nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar.

Regresé a casa de Tsubaki-chan casi por instinto y me quedé parada frente a la puerta, como si en el fondo tuviera miedo o como si no supiera, que podía estar esperandome ahí dentro.

La otra vez habíamos cruzado palabra tan violentamente que, terminé por sentirme avergonzada y hasta humillada, frente a unos ojos que sólo me juzgaron.

Y después de eso... bueno, vino todo lo que vino, lamentablemente.

Él que no tardó ni un segundo en recibirme bien, instantáneamente se volvió a portar mal conmigo y volvió a maltrarme, como lo había hecho la última vez. Tú que no tardaste nada en hacerte el arrepentido, inmediatamente te cruzaste por un vago par de palabras y saltaste como un loco, para escupir en mi cara ése sentimiento asquerosamente repulsivo.

Todo eso pasó porque mi humor me jugó en contra, porque mi carácter podrido me ganó en batalla y porque mi mal genio, se comió las pocas neuronas que me quedaban.

Pero terminé por estar tan pero tan vacía que, no pude resistir ni un segundo más en pie y mis piernas se quebraron, dejandome a merced de mi dolor.

Que ahora parecía extremadamente inmenso, ahora que las paredes volvían a hacerme escuchar las mismas voces gastadas que, en esa ocasión se confundieron y hasta se mezclaron con una tonada de amor.

El mismo amor que terminó por ser falso, el mismo amor que sólo fue la mentira y el engaño de dos pendejos, que en el fondo siempre se habían odiado.

Los mismos pendejos que se habían odiado por no poder quererse, los mismos pendejos que se inventaron una nueva historia y pusieron a sus corazones, a jugar un juego en el que todo valía.

Y sin embargo fui yo la única que terminó perdiendo, cuando ella me encontró casi tirada en sus pies y casi prendida a su sombra, que por poco pareció ignorarme.

Cuando me vio y hasta me escuchó llorar, por alguien que nunca pero nunca me había hecho tanta falta y que jamás había llegado a pensar, que terminaría por estar así de grabado en mi piel.

Por alguien que aún era parte de mí y que aún mantenía intacto, el deseo de volver a encontrarnos con la misma oportunidad, que tiempo atrás habíamos desperdiciado.

**POR ALGUIEN QUE, NUNCA SUPO CÓMO QUERERME.**

**-Parece que me arrastré mucho, ¿no?-dije, casi sin saber**

**-Sí...-aceptó, poniendose a mi altura-Demasiado...-**

**-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?-le pedí, mirandola**

**-Claro...-me sonrió, gentil-Después de todo, no te queda nada bien, hacerte la víctima...-**


	9. Chapter 9

**+STAGE 09: SANGRE+**

Podría haber dicho, que me descubrió justito o que me agarró en un mal momento, pero...

¿Para qué le iba a dar vueltas al asunto, si estaba más que claro? ¿Para qué le iba a dar vueltas al asunto, si era más que obvio?

Tuve pasar por situaciones que me hicieron mal y que me dejaron así, que me dejaron a los pies de una mujer que, todavía tenía algo de buena. O tal vez era la maldita costumbre que se había adherido a mí, ésa de relacionarme únicamente con hombres basura, la que casi no me dejó creerle. Que ella fuese tan buena y tan amable de la noche de la mañana, que hiciese como si en realidad no hubiese pasado nada y como si nosotras, no hubieramos tenido una conversación bastante violenta... bueno, me sonó un poquitito sospechoso, al principio. Y sin embargo se me hizo extremadamente fácil creerle, cuando me ayudó a levantarme y siquiera se dignó a pedirme permiso, para llevarme entre sus frágiles brazos. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentí bien, fue como si ella me hubiese dado una especie de refugio que, siquiera estaba al borde del colapso. Sentí algo con ella que nunca había sentido con nadie, fue como si ella me hubiese dado un lugar donde quedarme, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sentí algo con ella que siquiera parecía real, que ni me llevó a inclinarme hacia mi costado más vulnerable o quizás, más vulnerado. Porque sí, ella me llevaba pegada a su cuerpo y había como una especie de leve fricción, pero...

No llegué a sentir ningun tipo de atracción hacia ella, como si realmente pudiese quedarme casi atada a su pecho y que ni se asomara, el deseo de involucrarme sexualmente con ella.

Que irónico, ¿no? Sí, la verdad que sí resultaba bastante irónico, para mi gusto.

Yo, que toda mi vida había dependido de cojer con alguien o más bien, de que alguien me cojiera...

Ahora podía estar casi entre los pechos de una mujer que, se caía de lo atractiva y que estaba tan bien formada que, casi ni parecía que yo me pudiese resistir. O tal vez estaba tan mal pero tan mal en ese momento que, casi ni quise darme cuenta que estaba dependiendo única y exclusivamente de alguien que, mucho tiempo atrás había considerado **"mi rival"**. Y en realidad nunca supe si algo de ésa historia había sido verdad, si ella realmente había intentado robarme el amor de un hombre que, hasta me hizo tomarle gusto a la basura. En realidad nunca supe si ella había estado metida con él, si realmente él la había tratado de la misma manera que a mí o tal vez, si también la había usado para lo mismo que a mí. Pero, por la manera en que ella me tendió una mano y ni se quejó, cuando tuvo que salvarme de mi sofocante sombra... bueno, me dio la impresión de que ambas habíamos sido víctimas y por ende, que las dos habíamos sufrido por igual. Nos habíamos disputado secretamente a un hombre que, había ido mutando a medida que lo fuimos subastando y al final, terminó por ser el resultado de una mezcla de deseos insatisfechos.

Fue como que a él se le habían venido tantas cosas encima que, no supo qué mierda hacer con éstas dos pendejas caprichosas y por ende, dejó que sus piernas decidieran y hasta hablaran por él.

**HUYÓ.**

¿Miedo, quizás? ¿Lo suyo, había sido miedo, tal vez? ¿Había tenido miedo de hacerse cargo, de cada una de sus sucias jugadas? ¿Había tenido miedo de admitir que, éste juego histérico terminó por irsele de las manos?

Bueno... más bien, tuvo miedo de elegir con quien quedarse, la verdad.

Anteriormente, había intentado tenernos a las dos al mismo tiempo y por ende, el plan le había fallado rotundamente.

Entonces, sabiendo que él había tenido la culpa y que lamentablemente, él no había sido más que una porquería...

¿No tendríamos nosotras, que habernos llevado bien? ¿No tendríamos nosotras que, haber dejado de competir por él?

Por más tonto que sonase, casi me resistí a cederle a ella el lugar que, limpiamente me había ganado en su corazón. Por más tonto que sonase, ni quise darle a ella la oportunidad de acercarse a él y que por ende lograra, conquistarlo como antes yo lo había conquistado. Por más tonto que sonase, sentí ésa misma contradicción anterior y preferí quedarme aferrada a éste sentimiento, para que él llegase a arrastrarme salvajemente a locura. Por más tonto que sonase, casi quise tirarlo a la basura pero a la vez me rehusé a dejarlo ir, casi estuve a punto de llegar a odiarlo pero a la vez me volví a enamorar de él. Por más tonto que sonase, casi me empeciné en culparlo de todo pero a la vez me esmeré en defenderlo, casi imploré poder olvidarme de su sabor pero a la vez supliqué poder volverlo a probar.

Irónico, ¿no? Lamentablemente, esto parecía cualquier cosa, menos irónico.

**ESTO PARECÍA, MÁS BIEN, BASTANTE MORBOSO.**

**-¿Me vas a contar?-preguntó, cuando me acomodó en la cama-¿O quieres que te deje ahí tirada?-**

**-Quiero olvidarme, de él...-dije, casi sin creermelo-¿Me ayudas?-y le di, una débil sonrisa**

**-Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo-me siguió, irónica, el juego**

**-Sí...-asistí, algo turbada-Eso pensé...-y volví, a mirar hacia un costado**

**-¿Estás así por Black Star?-habló, sintética-¿O realmente, es por...?-**

**-No puedo responder eso...-contesté, antes de la pregunta-Porque no sé por qué o por quién estoy mal...-**

**-¿Hmm?-ladeó, la cabeza**

**-Pero igual, no quiero acordarme de todo lo que hice...-expliqué, enredandome-Porque no lo puedo admitir...-**

**-¿Y realmente crees que, llegarás a algún lado, si sigues así?-encaró, sin disimular, el tema-¿Realmente crees que puedes seguir adelante, si ni puedes hacerte cargo de todo esto?-**

**-¿Sabes?-cambié, de estación-Estoy empezando a creer que, es mejor echarle la culpa a alguien más...-comenté, como si nada-Porque también es más fácil decir que, en realidad, nunca fue culpa mía...-**

**-¿Huh?-arqueó, las cejas**

**-Si estás al tanto de nuestra situación, entonces tienes que entender...-relaté, sin entrar en detalles-Que los tres nos equivocamos y nos lastimamos por igual...-le conté, una que otra intimidad-Que los tres somos igual de culpables...-**

**-Pero tú lo empezaste, ¿o no?-me acusó, de nuevo**

**-No...-emití, otro criterio-Lo empezó Soul...-**

**-Sí, claro-cambió, instantanea, el timbre de su voz-Porque fue Soul-kun el que se acostó con Black Star, ¿no?-dio vuelta, los tantos-Parece que me perdí esa parte-**

**-¿Para qué me preguntas, si después me vas a atacar?-le busqué pelea, también-¿Para qué me preguntas, si ni te importa?-**

**-Sí, tienes razón-se soltó la coleta, casi sin darme importancia-En realidad, no me importa-se hizo, la que me ignoró-No sé ni para qué te pregunto-**

**-¿Estás celosa, acaso?-le seguí, buscando roña-¿Tienes miedo de que él vuelva a dejarte por mí?-**

**-Sí, claro-movió las manos, como si no me creyese-Ni que le gustaras tanto-**

**-Pero, ya te enteraste que volvió a cojer conmigo, ¿no?-hice buen uso, de mis últimos recursos-Perdona si te estoy dando la buena noticia-jugué, donde no tenía cabida-Sin resentimientos, ¿verdad?-**

**-Por supuesto, sin resentimientos-empleó, mi mismo tono-Pero, ¿tú ya te enteraste?-me desafió, hasta con la mirada-Que vas a tener que buscarte a otro, si quieres seguir haciendote la puta-me insultó, grosera-Porque él no te va a volver a cojer, nunca más-**

**-¿Huh?-fruncí, el ceño**

**-Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a buscar a Soul-kun, para que te consuele un rato?-acomodó, fanfarrona, sus cabellos-Que ya, para entrenerlo a Black Star, estoy yo-**

Una vez más, la vida ésta de porquería que llevaba, se volvió a empecinar conmigo. Como por milesima vez, me puso al frente de una situación que no pude manejar y que terminó por hacerme mal, por hacerme más mal que cualquier otra cosa.

Terminé por perderlo como por décima vez consecutiva, como si él se hubiese escurrido de mis brazos y ella le hubiese arrancado, el corazón que alguna vez me entregó. Cuando lo convenció y hasta lo persuadió con gestos que, lo hicieron igualito a un chico tan pero tan simplón que, siquiera pudo ver más allá de un buen par de pechos. Cuando ella le mostró y hasta le ofreció lo que yo no tenía, un cuerpo tan pero tan bien formado que, lo hizo babear de un momento a otro. Que le hizo olvidar que a mí todavía me tenía, que a mí todavía me tenía dispuesta a darle y hasta entregarle, el último de mis miserables días. Que a partir de este **"emocionante"** acontecimiento, volvieron a entrar en ésa dichosa racha de mala suerte y la misma que volvió a perseguirme, tratando de matarme. La misma que fue sacandome cosas casi con sigilo, la misma que terminó por desterrarme y hasta arrancarme, lo que más quería en la vida. Cuando salí corriendo y escapé de ése lugar, que nunca había querido recibirme y que ahora, me rechazaba aún más que de costumbre. El mismo lugar que ahora iba a mantenerlo encerrado, atado y hasta encadenado a los pies de una mujer que, ni loca lo iba a dejar escapar. Una mujer que irremediablemente nos separó y que ese día, estuvo hasta dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, con tal que yo no volviera nunca más. Una mujer que se aprovechó de mi debilidad y la hizo tan bien que, hasta fue capaz de sacar jugo de mi sufrimiento y exprimió dolorosamente, hasta mi última gota de sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

**+STAGE 010: ROMÁNTICO+**

¿No te pareció que, en ésa dichosa y gloriosa oportunidad, tuve mucha pero mucha mala suerte?

Fue como que me pasaron una tras otra, fue como que las cosas malas y las catastrofes, se adhirieron a mi condenada vida.

Fue como que me esforzé en vano, hice y hasta deshice sólo para caerte un poquito mejor, sólo para que tú me quisieras un poco más. Fue como que todo me salió extremadamente horrible, me equivoqué todas las veces que pude y me tropezé con la misma piedra, como por décima vez consecutiva. Fue como que terminó por salirme tan pero tan horrible, que hasta perdí cosas y cositas en el camino que, casi amenazaron con quedar en el olvido. Fue como que actué tan pero tan por instinto que, terminé por ignorar sentimientos que dijiste tener por mí, que **"supuestamente"** llegaste a tener por mí. Fue como que hice de todo para que me odiaras, para que al fin pudieras atreverte a renunciar a mí y que de una vez por todas, me dejaras el camino libre. Pero si alguna vez pensé algo como eso, idiotamente llegué a arrepentirme de despreciarte y hasta menospreciarte, como si me diese igual lo que a ti te pasara conmigo. Tal vez porque siempre te habías hecho **"el difícil"** conmigo, tal vez por eso se me vino en gana querer quitarte ésa máscara de **"duro"** y por ende, romper en pedazos tu fachada de **"macho"**. Tal vez por eso quise hacerte llorar un poquito, que se saltaran de tus ojos un par de lágrimas amargas que, hasta podían cerrarte el pecho como por arte de magia. Y sin embargo no te paraste a llorarme ni un segundo, me tiraste a la basura cuando me exhibí ante ti e hiciste como si yo nunca hubiera existido, como si yo nunca te hubiera movido un poco el piso. Hiciste de cuenta que así estabas mejor, que estabas mejor sin mí y que ahora preferías perderme antes que encontrarme, que tú ya no estabas para perder el tiempo con una nenita caprichosa como yo. Me dejaste para encontrar una mujer de verdad, una que te quisiera y te respetara por sobre todas las cosas, una que hiciera cualquier cosa por ti y que te jurara lo que más querías.

**FIDELIDAD.**

Y entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó que volviste conmigo? ¿No habías tenido suerte, acaso? ¿No se apareció **"tu doncella divina"** por ahí? Y sí, bueno... siempre habías sido un inútil, así que no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, la verdad. En realidad, nunca fuiste capaz de valorar lo que tenías y por ende, perdiste todo por lo que **"luchaste"**. Pero que casualidad que siempre volvías conmigo, que siempre me buscabas a mí y que de casualidad, siempre pero siempre me encontrabas. Que casualidad que siempre estabas persiguiendo mis pasos, que insasiablemente andabas tras mi sombra y que sigilosamente, me seguías a todas partes. Tal vez porque no eras capaz de abandonarme, tal vez porque en el fondo me querías, tal vez porque casi no podías vivir sin mí... tal vez por eso regresabas con la cola entre las patas, pidiendo perdón y hasta rogando por una segunda oportunidad, comprometiendote a intentarlo en serio y a entregarme abierto tu corazón. Tal vez me odiabas pero me amabas tanto que, no sabías cómo reaccionar frente a un par de resoluciones que, se empecinaron en no inclinarse para tu lado. Tal vez ni sabías que mierda sentías por mí que, tampoco estabas listo para perdonarme del todo y por ende, optabas por escupirme constantemente malos tratos. Y que yo te hubiese vuelto a dejar, sólo porque te portaste mal conmigo y porque me dijiste cosas que, lógicamente no me tendrías que haber dicho... no te tendría que haber sorprendido, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos, dolido, ¿cierto?

Pero irónicamente a mí tampoco me dolió, fue como si hubiese superado tus escándalos y tus berrinches que, antes me habían tenido extremadamente inquieta. Fue como que tuve otras cosas en la cabeza, como si me hubiera pasado a importar otra cosa que, lamentablemente no tenía nada que ver contigo. Él pasó a importarme tanto pero tanto que, me importó un carajo si tenías algo que decir al respecto y por ende, si planeabas presentarme alguna ridícula queja. Pero estaba tan pero tan a punto de perderlo que, simplemente salí desesperada a buscarlo y ni me fijé, en todas las cosas que él me había hecho.

Cómo me había mentido sólo para ganarse mi confianza, sólo para que yo le diera un lugar en mi estantería y lo pusiera a jugar, a un juego parecido al de **"las muñecas"**. Él me había enseñado cosas que nunca creí que llegaría a ver, él me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, como si yo realmente fuese especial para él. Minimamente, él me ofreció incondicionalmente ése tipo de trato que llegó a enloquecerme y que casi, me arrastró al delirio y a la locura. Él casi me obligó a renunciar a un hombre que, antes había dicho quererme con toda su alma y que estaba dispuesto, a dar la vida por defender mi honor.

Pero al final terminó por defenderme más él que tú, cuando lo encontré en aquel concurrido pero vacío parque, donde intentaba disimuladamente mantenerse ocupado. Había tomado prestado un balón y descuidadamente se había inventado un juego, para entretenerse solo y hasta llegar a aclamarse solo, haciendo jugadas que no representaban ningún desafío. Se había puesto infantilmente a jugar ése juego que, ahora parecía como una manera de ocultar la soledad y el sufrimiento, de un hombre que lloraba a espaldas de ésta mujer. Ésta mujer que simplemente lo dejó seguir, marcando la cancha al ritmo perezoso del rebote y al insistente sonido, de unos pasos resbalosos a punto de tropezar. Ésta mujer que simplemente se quedó sentada en ese banco, viendolo llevar la pelota de un lado hacia el otro y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, para no volver a perderle pisada nunca más. Ésta mujer que se limitó a achicar un poco los ojos y a dibujar una sonrisita, cuando él festejó su primera anotación y recorrió el campo con una sonrisa en la cara, como si realmente lo estuviese disfrutando.

**ÉSTA MUJER QUE, LO QUISO AÚN MÁS.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-me descubrió, sin mirarme-¿Quieres que TE enseñe cómo se juega?**

**-¿No puedo sólo mirarte?-esquivé, algo más serio-Hoy, sólo quiero mirarte...-**

**-¿Huh?-volvió, a ponerse en posición, para tirar-PENSÉ que no querías nada más CONMIGO-**

**-¿Sabes?-cambié, de tema-No entiendo mucho de eso, pero...-dije, no muy convencida-Se te da bien jugar...-**

**-¡Bueno, supongo que SOY un jugador nato!-comentó, después de la anotación-¡La verdad que sí se ME da bien jugar!-atrapó el balón, con una gran sonrisa-¿No crees?-y me miró, contento**

**-S-Sí...-asistí, casi segura-Realmente te veías bien, ahí...-agregué, sonrojada-No eras el mismo de siempre...-**

**-¿Huh?-siguió, en el juego-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Es que nunca te había visto así...-expliqué, sencilla-En realidad, creo que no te conozco...-dije algo, que ni yo entendí-Nunca te había visto sonreír, de verdad...-**

**-¿En serio?-se puso, otra vez, en posición-¿Tan amargo FUI?-**

**-Quiero decir, nuestra relación no fue la mejor, ¿sabes?-insistí, con lo mismo-Tuvimos muchos problemas y también, pasamos por muchas dificultades...-me limité, a no dar nombres-Creo que nunca te vi muy contento...-repetí, lo de antes-En realidad, siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez te vi sonreír...-**

**-Bueno, eso tal vez sea MI culpa-apretó, los puños-Digo, PODRÍA haber sido más amable-siguió, culpandose-Sin llegar a ser romántico, claro-**

**-Está bien, no importa...-evadí, llegar a ése punto-No vine a echarte nada en cara...-me excusé, buenita-Y tampoco vine a reclamarte nada, por supuesto...-**

**-Ah...-recogió, la pelota-¿Y entonces, a qué viniste?-y me prestó atención, jugando con el balón entre sus manos**

**-Es que teníamos buen rato sin vernos, ¿no?-comenté, obvia-Digo, las cosas no salieron nada bien, la última vez...-**

**-Eso también podría decirse que es MI culpa-admitió, arrepentido-ME asusté un poco, ¿sabes?-confesó, penoso-O tal vez, no ME lo esperaba-**

**-¿Eh?-ladee, la cabeza-¿El qué?-**

**-Bueno, que dijeras cosas así tan de repente, ME sorprendió bastante-hizo referencia, a mi confesión-No SUPE qué hacer y lo primero que se ME pasó por la cabeza, fue negarlo-dijo, sin estar orgulloso-Pero nunca QUISE lastimarte, en serio-**

**-Sí, ya lo sabía...-acepté, sus cosas tan particulares-Nunca fuiste bueno, para ése tipo de cosas...-**

**-Podría decirse que no es MI fuerte, ¿no te parece?-hizo diversión, de si mismo-Después de todo, no NACÍ para algo tan complicado-**

**-Pero, igual...-corté, instantanea-¿No tienes ganas de que sea fácil?-le propuse, directa-¿No tienes ganas de que sea fácil conmigo?-**

**-Hmm...-pensó, un poquito-No SÉ-resolvió, tranquilo-Contigo, nada es fácil-**

**-Pero, aunque no sea fácil...-lo busqué, cargosa-¿No tienes ganas de intentarlo?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que TENGO ganas de intentarlo!-chilló, desde el fondo-¡Pero ESTOY seguro que estás esperando que te pida perdón!-me acusó, sin apuntarme-¡Y YO no puedo hacer eso!-y así, encestó una vez más**

**-Está bien, no me pidas perdón...-accedí, a su condición-No lo necesito...-**

**-¿En serio?-soltó, la pelota-¿Y entonces, qué hago?-y así, abandonó el juego**

**-Tampoco puedes decirme que me quieres, ¿no?-adiviné, lo que iba a decir-Entonces, por esta vez, dejaré que me lo demuestres...-ofrecí, cariño-Pero sólo por esta vez, ¿eh?-**

**-Entonces, sólo por esta vez, YO seré "tu romántico"-y así, entonces, nos volvimos a encontrar**


	11. Chapter 11

**+STAGE 011: NECESIDAD+**

¿Alguna vez, sólo por casualidad, habías visto un par de pendejos sin modales? ¿O tal vez, un par de pendejos sin vergüenza?

Y sí, bueno... yo tampoco, por desgracia.

Llegó a ser irónica la manera en que nos tratamos, en que nuestro trato se desprendió de la violencia y se entregó idiotamente, a la influencia del afecto. Llegó a ser estúpido cómo casi ni tocamos el tema, cómo casi ni nos detuvimos a discutir el anterior asunto que, había quedado como tipo a la mitad y sin resolver.

Fue como si los dos hubieramos hecho de cuenta que no había pasado nada, que simplemente nos separamos por un rato o por un par de dudas que, ahora parecían estar mucho más que resueltas.

Fue como que los dos nos olvidamos de nuestra habitualidad, que pasabamos más tiempo peleando que intercambiando cosas, que pasabamos más rato deliberando quién tenía la culpa y quién podía lavarse las manos. Fue como que pasó a importarnos poco y nada, todo lo que había pasado y que hasta se había implantado en nuestras vidas, antes de llegar a vivir éste momento tan reconfortante. Ahora que tú y tus necios cuestionamientos me importaban un carajo, ahora que me daba exactamente igual tu opinión y las quejas que pudieras llegar a presentarme, en caso de que te enteraras por ahí. Ahora que yo no le tenía más miedo a los comentarios, a que se corriera la voz de que anduve metida en lugares que no debía y especialmente, que anduve obsesivamente metida con quien no debía. O sea, lo nuestro andaba bastante mal y casi a punto de romperse, como si estuvieramos siendo amenazados por fantasmas del pasado...

Entonces, ¿no estaba bien que yo me tomara un tiempito? ¿No estaba bien que yo me tomara un tiempito para pensar? ¿No estaba bien que yo me tomara un tiempo para pensar qué quería hacer contigo?

Habíamos pasado por tantas que hasta llegué a cuestionarme, si debíamos seguir intentandolo o quizá seguir aferrandonos a una relación que, hasta el momento no parecía ir a ningún lado. Porque me sentí tan perdida cuando volviste a casa que, sólo me limité a desesperarme por volvernos a encontrar y así entonces, le hice caso a tus demandantes necesidades.

Pero instantaneamente fue como que perdí el entusiasmo, fue como que no quise hacerle caso a tus ganas de estar conmigo y busqué insistentemente, algo que pudiera separarme de ti de la misma manera que antes.

**Y ESE ALGO, FUE ÉL.**

Usé mi **"romance"** con él para irritarte, para poder sacarte de quicio y por ende, para que tú me mandaras a la mierda.

Usé cosas que te tenían bien pero bien loco, para que tú solito arruinaras nuestra relación y para que te aseguraras, que en el fondo nunca nos quisimos tanto.

Que habíamos tenido una época en que no supimos que hacer, en que no supimos arriesgarnos y hasta apostar, a que podíamos darnos un poco de amor.

Y tal vez esperamos tanto pero tanto, tal vez estuvimos dudando y deliberando tanto tiempo, que a mí se me terminó por pasar el dichoso **"amor"**.

Decidí buscar en otro lado lo que no conseguía contigo, busqué y hasta encontré en otro lado a un tipo que, sí supo cómo contenerme y cómo enloquecerme.

Me desprendí de ti para sentir algo diferente, para experimentar lo que tú te negabas a darme y por ende, aprender a vivir sin tus constantes negativas.

Me desprendí de ti para ver qué estaba saliendo mal, si realmente era mi culpa que no sintieras nada por mí y especialmente, que no te sintieras ni un poco atraído por mí.

Entonces terminé por descubrir que eras culpable de todo, de que yo estuviera pasando por un período espantoso en el que, mi histeria y mi paranoia estaban devorandose mi conciencia. Que yo solamente había sido víctima de tus amargas preferencias, que había estado atrapada en el mismo lugar con un tipo que, todo le daba igual y cada cosa que tuviera que ver conmigo. Un tipo que siempre se negó a dejarme ir, que hizo lo imposible para mantenerme en su jaula y por ende, para que nadie me sacara de sus redes. Pero al final terminó por salirte mal, perdiste el partido casi sin darte cuenta y recibiste tu merecido antes de lo previsto, para que por fin aprendieras a ser un buen perdedor.

Obvio que todavía nadie lo había declarado a él **"el ganador"**, pero... por como venía la cosa, no le faltaba mucho, la verdad.

Tal vez fue la manera en que me trató, cómo me tomo de las manos y me llevó hasta a un árbol, lo que casi le garantizó la victoria indiscutiblemente. Tal vez fue la manera en que me miró, cómo clavó esos ojos de asesino en mí y registró hasta el punto de almacenar, cada uno de mis detalles faciales. Tal vez fue la manera en que me buscó, cómo se acercó a mis labios lentamente y profanó de mi boca, nuestro primer beso con gusto a amor. Un amor que casi pero casi parecía mentira, un amor que había salido de la nada y que prácticamente, seguía estancado en el mismo lugar. Un amor que había estado al pendiente de dos corazones que, se habían negado y hasta rehusado a aceptar un sentimiento que, ahora se desbordaba como la sangre en nuestras venas. Que instantaneamente empezó a correr asfixiantemente, que irónicamente se comparó con nuestras bocas deseosas, que insistieron en unirnos bien pero bien profundo.

Cosa a la que dificilmente pudimos resistirnos, como si en realidad no pudieramos mantenernos juntos y bien cerca, sin tener que llegar al extremo de involucrarnos sexualmente.

Porque, por más feo o quizá depravado que te sonase, querido...

**NOSOTROS, NO PODÍAMOS RESISTIRNOS.**

Así entonces sus manos se pegaron a mi cuerpo, primero tocó mi rostro para quererme un poquito más y después, sólo le hizo caso a su instinto animal. Después se inclinó hacia su lado encantadoramente salvaje, por el que yo me volvía extremadamente loca y por ende, el mismo que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Él me buscó tan tentadoramente y así me encontró, cuando bajó las manos por cada rincón de mi estrecha figura y especialmente, se concentró en concentir un poco a mis delgadas piernas. Pasó las caricias repitadamente por cada centímetro de mi piel, como si intentara mostrarse un poco más cortés y un poco más interesado, en quererme como era debido y también como yo se lo había pedido. Pero igual no mostró por un buen rato ningún interés, en alcanzar a tocar mis lugares más íntimos y en volver a experimentar, que se sentía tenerme prácticamente como **"su esclava"**. Y tal vez fue eso lo que me aburrió, tal vez fue ésa manera tan repentina de interesarse sanamente en mí y de querer conocerme fuera de lo sexual, lo que casi pero casi me puso los pelos de punta. Por primera vez sentí que lo necesitaba de vuelta, con ésa forma de hacerme saltear éste momento de sensibilidad y por ende, el mismo momento donde intercambiabamos un poco de cariño. Por primera vez fui yo la que lo impulsó a pasar a **"segunda base"**, cuando me desprendí de sus sedientos labios y comenzé a desprender mi camisa, sólo para llegar a estimularlo un poco. Fue como si me hubiera vuelto inteligente de un momento a otro, cuando usé algo tan básico pero también esencial para atraer la atención de un hombre que, casi se quedó pálido cuando volvió a encontrarse frente ésta mujer orgullosa de su desnudez. 

**-Black Star...-lo nombré, casi sin voz-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-**

**-¿Hmm?-me atendió, medio tildado-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Quiereme, ¿sí?-pedí, como una idiota-No importa si sólo es un poquito...-casi, me conformé-Sólo quiereme...-**

**-E-Está bien-aceptó, no muy convencido-Pero, ¿estás segura que quieres que te quiera así?-e hizo referencia, a mi estado**

**-No somos románticos, ¿recuerdas?-usé, con una sonrisa, sus mismas palabras-Tú y yo, sólo podemos querernos así...-**

**-Claro-coincidió, por primera vez, conmigo-Después de todo, el sexo también es una forma de amar-**

Podrías haber dicho que éramos unos idiotas, que parecíamos un par de estúpidos o tal vez, que nos pasabamos de imbéciles...

Pero fue como que buscamos una manera de acercarnos un poco más, de llegar a conocernos mejor y de poder darnos la oportunidad, que nunca antes se nos había presentado. Por eso yo desprendí sus pantalones, para que nosotros volvieramos a estar unidos de la única manera que podíamos y por ende, la única manera que dejaba al descubierto éste sentimiento confuso. Para que él volviera a tomarme sin pedir permiso, para que yo volviera a prenderme de sus caderas y aferrarme a su espalda, como si en realidad me hiciera mal tener que estar con él. Así entonces tuvimos la misma conexión de antes, él entró sin apurarse demasiado y esperó paciente a que yo le diera una respuesta, que expresé clavando las uñas dolorosamente en su piel morena. Instantaneamente empezó a moverse despacio y suave, tratandome con ternura y con un poco más de cariño, tratandome como a una mujer que necesitaba que le dieran un poco de amor que él me consedió casi involuntariamente, cuando sólo le hizo caso y hasta obedeció a cada uno de mis quejidos, al par de lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos y al titubeo de mis labios insensatos. Un amor que me respetó hasta el último momento, hasta que él respetó cada uno de mis tiempos y hasta que yo lo dejé quedarse, estancado en **"primera base"**.

Un amor que nos unió mucho más profundo y bastante similar a la otra vez, cuando él cambió la velocidad sin dejar de respetarme y me pidió inconsientemente, el permiso para poder invadirme por completo. Apenas se lo consedí, pasamos los dos a una etapa del encuentro en que nuestros cuerpos hablaron por si solos y se concentraron únicamente, en el intercambio asfixiante de un poco de piel. Piel que sudó y hasta derramó junto con nosotros, en un encuentro que propagó el incendio en nuestros corazones y que hizo mucho más fuerte, ése par de deseos inconclusos que nos ataron a depender únicamente de ésta necesidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**+STAGE 012: JUNTOS+**

Que día, ¿no? Sí, bastante agitadito, la verdad.

En contra de tu voluntad, terminé por encontrarme con él en un lugar que, obviamente nos recibió con mucho gusto. En contra de tu voluntad, probé y hasta me degusté con lo mismo de otras tantas veces, lo mismo de lo que tú insistentemente querías privarme. En contra de tu voluntad, dejé que él se metiera en mí como por milesima vez y me hiciera de todo, todo lo que tú antes no habías querido hacerme. En contra de tu voluntad, hice lo que se me vino en gana al igual que tú y elegí a alguien más que, sí sabía lo que quería conmigo. En contra de tu voluntad, le volví a dar a él una oportunidad y hasta le entregé, lo que quedaba de mi voluntad para seguir intentandolo. En contra de tu voluntad, aposté y hasta dejé todo de mí en ésta revoltosa relación que, por una vez quiso ponerse de nuestro lado. En contra de tu voluntad, decidí y siquiera dudé en darle otra oportunidad a algo que, increíblemente sabía como hacerme sentir bien. En contra de tu voluntad, preferí ignorarte y hasta llegar a creer que no existías, sólo para que me dejaras un rato en paz y no te metieras nunca más en mi vida. En contra de tu voluntad, le hice caso una vez más a ésta especie de debilidad que él era para mí, para que las cosas tomaran el mismo rumbo de siempre y que casi ni parecía el mismo. En contra de tu voluntad, creí inconsientemente en sus palabras y acepté sin titubear a la demostración de afecto, que le habías solicitado y que también me venía haciendo falta. En contra de tu voluntad, él derribó todas tus suposiciones como también todas tus acusaciones y me hizo sentir a mí orgullosa, de haberle encomendado la misma tarea que tú nunca pudiste realizar y la misma que te costaba tanto.

**QUERERME.**

Y gracias a eso los dos quedamos como un par de idiotas, un par de idiotas que compartieron un momento de silencio, sólo para no ponerse a pelear como de costumbre. Hasta a mí me pareció increíble poder estar así con él, pegada y hasta prendida a su pecho como si realmente pudiera, como si él ya no tuviera miedo de estar cerca mío. Como si él realmente estuviera dispuesto a algo conmigo, a intentar que las cosas salieran bien esta vez y por ende, que no tuvieramos que pasar por momentos incómodos nunca más. Fue como si él estuviera entregado para cualquier cosa que viniera, así le tocase tener que soportarme y hasta lidiar conmigo, por el resto de sus antes solitarios días. Fue como si a él ya no le importara lo que tuviera que enfrentar, si por casualidad tenía que ir a hacerte frente y dejarte las cosas en claro, para que ni se te ocurriera volver a cruzarte en su camino nunca más. Fue como si él estuviera esperando que lo mandara a hacer **"el trabajo sucio"**, que yo lo mandara a que te cerrara ésa bocota que tenías y que principalmente se asegurara, que ni se te pasara por la cabeza volverte a acercar a mí. Fue como si él estuviera dispuesto a defender mi honor, a ir esta vez a limpiar y hasta enmendar mi manchada dignidad, que antes había caído bajo junto con mi reputación. Fue como si él estuviera listo para regresarme lo que había perdido, ése par de oportunidades que había desperdiciado y que había querido tirar a la basura, cuando no supe qué carajo me pasaba y tampoco tenía idea qué mierda hacer con mi vida. Fue como si él entendiera lo que sufrí aquella vez, que lo lloré hasta que no tuve más lágrimas para derramar y bañé ésa sofocante habitación, con ése gusto amargo a sal.

Y así entonces fue que lo comprendí aún más, cuando escuché atentamente los latidos pausados de su corazón que, intentaron transmitirme un sentimiento que se ocultaba muy dentro de él. Un sentimiento que se reflejaba en su sangre que bombeaba, casi queriendo pasar desapercibida y queriendo que nadie entendiera, por qué a veces le dolía tanto el corazón. Un sentimiento que lo hizo ver tan pero tan humano que, hasta me sentí horrible por haberme atrevido a dudar de él y especialmente, por haberle declarado la guerra antriormente. Un sentimiento que lo mostró tan pero tan cariñoso que, simplemente me limité a abrazarlo más fuerte y no volverme a desprender nunca más, del cariño de un hombre ahora desprotegido. Un hombre que ya no tenía miedo de demostrar que me necesitaba, que me quería por sobre todas las cosas y que ya había dejado su **"careta"**, guardada bajo llave en otro cofre sin tesoro. Un hombre que ahora podía ocupar tu lugar limpiamente, que podía hacer tu trabajo mucho mejor que tú y que podía superarte, sin siquiera tener que rebajarse a pasar por tu altura. Un hombre que me estremeció hasta el último rincón, cuando me dio la libertad de elegir qué quería hacer y ni se quejó, cuando me prendí a su pecho como si alguien fuese a separarnos.

Porque básicamente, no sabía si había quedado bien claro o si todavía quedaba algo por decir a mi favor, pero yo...

**REALMENTE, LO AMABA.**

**-¿Y qué tal?-inició, conversación-¿Se notó?-**

**-Hmm...-pensé, un poquito-¿Te enojas si te digo que, ahora sí se nota?-**

**-¿Huh?-arqueó, las cejas-Y después dices que, el amargo soy YO-e hizo, un puchero**

**-Bueno, nunca pensé que te importara lo que yo pensara...-me defendí, como pude-Perdona que te malinterpreté, ¿sí?-**

**-No ME voy a enojar a ésta altura, ¿no?-dijo, como a su favor-Digo, mira nada más cómo estamos-hizo referencia, a nuestra muestra de afecto-Creo que ME conviene que esto siga así, ¿no?-intentó, hacerse el disimulado-Para no ser el mismo mentiroso de siempre, claro-**

**-¿Por qué?-cuestioné, casi directa-¿Acaso me mentiste cuando dijiste que, ibas a ser romántico sólo por esta vez?-**

**-No, no te MENTÍ-admitió, con una sonrisita-Por eso, hoy no ME voy a enojar-decidió, por si solo-Porque, un romántico no se enojaría por semejante pavada, ¿cierto?-**

**-Heh...-imité, su anterior tono de voz-Sí que estás hecho todo un caballero-jugué, con su postura-No te hacía así...-**

**-¿En serio?-me hizo caso, tontamente-Y eso que YO seguía pensando que, todavía te gustaban las sorpresas-**

**-Bueno, pero si me vas a sorprender así...-calculé, para beneficiarme-Mejor sorprendeme más seguido, ¿sí?-**

**-CREEME-levantó, las cejas-No tienes idea de los trucos, que tengo bajo la manga-**

**-Pero, en serio...-retomé, la seriedad-¿Cres que, esta vez, va a funcionar?-**

**-¿Hmm?-arqueó, las cejas-¿Entre nosotros, dices?-**

**-Tampoco te hagas el sorprendido, ¿eh?-lo reté, infantil-Sabes que las cosas nunca estuvieron bien...-le comenté, de antes-¿O ya te olvidaste?-**

**-Bueno, en realidad...-pensó, un poquito-No QUERÍA hablar del tema precisamente por esta razón-dijo, sin echarse atrás-Porque no ESTABA de ánimos para pelear contigo-**

**-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?-me defendí, atacandolo-¿Que es conmigo el problema?-intenté, sacarme un peso de encima-¿Eso me quieres decir?-**

**-DIGO que nosotros somos el problema-aclaró, marcando bien-¿Crees que nunca SUPE que no nos llevamos bien?-**

**-Bueno, parecía no importarte, la verdad-usé, sus mismas contestaciones-Nunca fuiste muy demostrativo, que digamos-**

**-¿Que no ME buscaste tú primero?-me siguió, el juego-¿Que no quisiste tú meterte CONMIGO?-me acusó, de todo-¿No fue todo cosa tuya esto?-**

**-¿Qué carajo significa eso?-enfurecí, instantanea-¿Que es culpa mía que no nos llevemos bien?-**

**-Ya ME conocías, ¿o no?-esquivó, hacerse responsable-Siempre supiste que, CONMIGO, sí ibas a tener lo que querías pero no lo que esperabas-explicó, dando vueltas-Por eso, no valía la pena que YO me esforzase-hizo referencia, a su punto de vista-Y tú tampoco tendrías que haberlo intentado, claro-**

**-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-solté, unas lágrimitas-¿¡Que no fue suficiente lo que te dije la otra vez?-le recordé, sensible-¿¡No te alcanzó que te dijera que...?-**

**-Más que "suficiente", YO diría "demasiado"-aclaró, luego de interrumpirme-Pero, ¿sabes?-me sujetó, un poquito, más fuerte-ME di cuenta de algo, después de eso-**

**-¿Qué?-cuestioné, haciendo un puchero-¿Que me vas a tirar a la basura?-**

**-No seas tarada y DEJAME hablar, ¿sí?-me despeinó, tontamente-Esto sería mucho más fácil, si aprendieras a estar callada un segundo-**

**-¿Para qué?-me puse, a la defensiva-¿Para que me pases por arriba?-me quejé, idiota-¡Ni loca que estuviera!-**

**-Pero, algo loca estás, ¿no crees?-hizo diversión, de mí-Digo, después de todo lo que hiciste por MÍ-**

**-No, no lo hice por ti...-confesé, casi sin querer-Lo hice para estar contigo, que es diferente...-**

**-Hmm-dudó, idiota-Qué raro-hizo seña, de sorprendido-Tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo, para DECIRME algo así-**

**-Y tú tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo, para darte cuenta que me tenías que tratar bien-le eché, cosas en cara-Es exactamente lo mismo-**

**-Sí, puede ser-casi, quiso vacilar-Pero creo que nunca ME diste un lugar-me explicó, confuso-Y ahora que parece que lo TENGO...-me abrazó, más-En realidad, tampoco lo TENGO-**

**-¿Eh?-ladee, la cabeza-¿Lo dices por...?-**

**-Sí, lo DIGO por Soul-completó, mi anterior idea-Lo DIGO porque tú lo recibes, cada vez que vuelve-especificó, mi actuación-Lo DIGO porque él te persigue, con tal que no estés CONMIGO-**

**-¿Huh?-fruncí, el ceño-¿Y qué quieres que haga, entonces?-dije, de mala gana-¿Que lo mate?-**

**-Mejor, vayámonos juntos, ¿sí?-me propuso, contento-Donde él no pueda encontrarnos-y así, finalizó con una sonrisita**


	13. Chapter 13

**+STAGE 013: FALSO+**

Mi amor, hasta el momento... ¿tú habías entendido algo?

Seguro que te sonó igual que a mí, que otra vez me estaba haciendo el verso y que él nunca, iba a parar de engañarme.

Seguro sospechaste al igual que yo, fue como que no te fiaste de su cariño repentino y de su demostración de afecto, que asquerosamente olían a mentira.

Pero seguro había algo que a ti no te pasaba, ésta estúpida necesidad que me ataba dolorosamente a él y también a éste vínculo venenoso, que desprendía mugre por todos lados.

Había algo que tú nunca ibas a entender, así alguna vez pararas de acusarme y de apuntarme con el dedo, así alguna vez se te diera por portarte bien conmigo y no tratarme de **"arrastrada"** todo el tiempo.

Porque seguro que alguna vez sentiste algo parecido, ése infantil cosquilleo en el estómago o por decirlo así, ésas mariposas en el estómago.

Porque seguro que alguna vez yo te hice sentir así, con ganas de quedarte revoloteando a mi alrededor y perseguirme todo el rato sin pretender **"mi cola"**, aún cuando se acabara la primavera.

Seguro que te había pasado algo así, ¿no? Seguro que alguna vez me quisiste bien, ¿no?

**ENTONCES, ME TENÍAS QUE ENTENDER.**

Porque estaba segura que no era cosa de primavera, lo mío no tenía nada que ver con ése deseo inconcluso y también asfixiante, que podía llegar a estar amarrado a los cambios de estación.

Porque fue como que ya había cambiado de estación, fue como que ya no estaba sentada viendote jugar y por ende, ya había dejado de sintonizarte hacía muchisimo tiempo.

Fue como que me aburrió que pasaras siempre lo mismo, que sólo mostraras tus problemas y tus dilemas que, obviamente nos habían separado desde el principio.

Y tal vez fue por eso que lo nuestro terminó ahí, cuando te preocupaste y hasta te fijaste más en ti que en mí, cuando no viste que a mí todavía me tenías bien pero bien ofrecida.

Tal vez fue que nunca me quisiste dentro de tus planes, que me habías aceptado casi a la fuerza y que al principio me habías dicho que **"SÍ"**, porque obviamente me habías tratado de loca y hasta de chiflada.

Entonces, si no me querías tener cerca y no te gustaba nada pero nada, tener contacto con una demente como yo...

¿No estaba bien que, yo me buscara a otro que sí me quisiera? ¿No estaba bien que, yo estuviera con un loco como yo? ¿No estaba bien que, yo fuera atendida por un tipo que, buscaba exactamente lo mismo que yo?  
Por supuesto que estaba estupendamente bien, estaba perfecto que tuviera a alguien que me diera lo que yo quería y alguien que nunca pero nunca, se rehusara a dejarme bien pero bien contenta.

Porque yo ya te había esperado demasiado para mi gusto, ya te había dado todas las oportunidades que podía e incluso, te la hice bien pero bien complicada para que pudieras quedar bien conmigo y hasta lucirte conmigo.

Pero fuiste tú el que perdió el tiempo y prefirió quedarse sentado, esperando a ver que pasaba y a ver si a mí, podías encontrarme sólo un gramo de remordimiento.

Y esperaste tanto pero tanto que, no pudiste detenerme cuando me presenté ante ti y te dije, que esto ya no daba para más.

Que ya no daba para seguir amarrados a ésta relación, ésta relación que queríamos pero no necesitabamos, ésta relación que seguía alargando nuestra cadena obsesivamente dependiente.

**QUE YA NO DABA, PARA QUE SIGUIERAMOS JUNTOS.**

**-¿Sabes?-empezé, mientras caminabamos-No tienes por qué acompañarme, si no quieres...-hice referencia, a casa-No me voy a escapar, ¿eh?-**

**-Sí QUIERO acompañarte-dijo, bien firme-Ahora que, por fin ENTENDÍ por qué, no es fácil para ti-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-levanté, las cejas-¿En serio entendiste?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que ENTENDÍ!-repitió, algo disgustado-¡No ME tomes el pelo, Maka!-**

**-No lo dije por eso...-desmentí, lo anterior-Es que estás bastante cambiado...-comenté, un poco turbada-Demasiado, para mi gusto...-**

**-¡Ah!-se hizo, el ofendido-¿Ahora no te GUSTO más, sólo porque ESTOY un poquito sensible?-hizo señas, como para explicarme-¡Y eso que PENSÉ que, no te gustaba tan pero tan hombre!-**

**-No estoy diciendo que ya no me gustes...-lo consolé, tonta-Digo que cambiaste muy de golpe...-le conté, mi idea-Y todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea, ¿sabes?-**

**-Mejor, acostumbrate rápido, ¿de acuerdo?-casi, me obligó-No VOY a ser bueno con una chica que, prefiere que la trate como a su cuerpo-**

**-¿Y desde cuándo a ti se te dio por ser tan buenito?-le busqué, roña-Además, nunca escuchaste nada de lo que te dije...-lo acusé, mala-¿Te volvió todo a la cabeza, así de golpe?-**

**-Aunque no lo creas, ESTUVE pensando mucho en eso-relató, su tiempito-Y por suerte, ME di cuenta que te había tratado muy mal-siguió, mirando hacia adelante-Por eso, DECIDÍ cambiar-me miró, por primera vez-Porque TENDRÍA que haber sido diferente contigo, desde el principio-**

**-Lo estás haciendo sonar muy cursi, ¿sabes?-bajé, la cabeza-Tanto que me vas a hacer sonrojar...-y dolorosamente, me tragué las lágrimas**

**-¡C-Cállate!-se puso, nervioso-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir algo como eso?-se despeinó, medio loco-¡Que oportuna eres, en serio!-**

**-Si lo tomas como un cumplido, no es tan vergonzoso...-volví, a mirarlo-Al contrario, es como decirte que me gusta que me hables así...-confesé, patética-Gracias, en serio...-y sonreí, contenta**

**-Sólo ESTOY haciendo lo que debí hacer, desde un principio-justificó, sus buenos tratos-No ME agradezcas, que no ME debes nada-**

**-Pero, igual...-comenté, para llamar su atención-Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar así...-le conté, con sus ojos puestos en mí-Porque creí que nunca te animarías, a admitir que me quieres...-**

**-¡A-Ahí estás otra vez, con esa manía tuya!-esta vez, se puso rojo-¡Deja de PONERME en rídiculo, con toda ésa cosa melosa!-se arrancó, unos pocos pelitos-¡YO nunca dije que...!-**

**-Así, está bien...-completé, antes que lo negara-No importa si no lo dijiste...-seguí, casi echandome a llorar-En serio, no importa...-**

**-¿Hmm?-arqueó, las cejas**

**-Porque, igual...-me esmeré, para que me saliera bien-Sé que me quieres, Black Star...-dije, un poquito cursi-¿Y sabes qué?-pensé, casi-Eso me hace quererte aún más...-confesé, orgullosa-Y también, te hace ver mucho más lindo...-y le volví a regalar, otra sonrisita**

**-¡Si serás...!-levantó la voz, como para matarme-Tarada-**

Después de que fuimos molestandonos los dos, con cosas que nos hacían ver como nenitos chiquitos y que en el fondo, a ambos nos daban un poquito de vergüenza...

Tomé mi primera decisión adulta y consideré conveniente, mandarlo de vuelta a casa y que se quedara ahí, hasta que yo estuviera lista.

Le dije y hasta le repetí que no hiciera nada, que sólo empacara cada una de sus cosas y que esperara que yo lo llamara, para que pudieramos salir a buscar lo que le faltaba a nuestra relación.

Le insistí con eso de que esperara, de que no hiciera nada hasta que yo lo llamara, que ni se moviera de ahí hasta que yo lo llamara.

Así tardase un par de horas o un par de días, le ordené que únicamente esperara mi llamada y que ni pensara en hacer alguna estupidez, si veía que yo me estaba tardando mucho.

Y como nunca él me atendió, escuchó cuidadosamente todo lo que le dije y hasta se memorizó cada uno de los detalles, para que esta vez no se volviera a arruinar.

Entonces nos separamos sin echarnos a llorar, él se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como siempre, yo respondí débilmente.

Porque había estado tan decidida desde el principio, en que yo tenía que decirte que me iba con otro tipo, que al final terminó por aterrarme la dichosa idea. Porque no me había dado cuenta de lo que podría llegar a pasar, que tal vez las cosas podrían salir terriblemente mal y que tal vez, yo nunca pero nunca lo volvería a ver como hoy. Porque te tuve miedo apenas él se fue, porque me invadió un escalofrío justo cuando él me dejó sola y a merced, de tus repulsivos y malos tratos. Pero fue como que también sentí que esto ya no daba para más, que ya no daba para que me tuvieras amarrada a cosas que, lamentablemente estaban tan podridas como nuestra relación. Fue justo entonces que caminé hacia tu lugar, porque todavía teníamos asuntos pendientes desde hacia mucho tiempo que, ya no daban para seguir postergando. Fue justo entonces que me paré frente a tu puerta, sin intenciones de ponerme a justificar por qué las cosas salieron mal, sin ganas de ponerme a escuchar tus excusas rídiculas y tus reclamos estúpidos. Porque al fin pasaste a importarme un carajo, porque ahora te podías hacer el que te morías de dolor o lo que fuese, que a mí me daba exactamente igual. Porque ya no me asustaba tener que estar lejos de ti, porque ya estaba lista para vivir sin ti y especialmente, para sobrevivir sin ti. Por eso, mis dedos dejaron de temblar y pude sostenerme firmemente del picaporte, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para ponerle fin a éste vínculo tan venenosamente falso.

**ENTRÉ.**


	14. Chapter 14

**+STAGE 014: PERDER+**

Que miedo daba entrar así como si nada, ¿no? Sí, la verdad que daba un miedo terrible.

Sentí escalofríos apenas entré, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando cerré la puerta y por ende, me quedé encerrada en el mismo lugar que tú.

Era como que ahora era peor que antes, era como una especie de casa fantasma en la que no quedaba nada, siquiera la perezosa sombra de tus pasos al andar.

Sólo encontré un par de sillas dadas vuelta y una mesa boca arriba, unas cuantas telarañas habitando en las esquinas y un poco de polvo implantado en el piso, como si fueran una parte más de nuestra trágica relación.

Nuestro lugar había tomado un aspecto tan tétrico, que hasta se parecía a una pesadilla que se había esmerado en separarnos, que había mutado hasta el punto de alejarnos más que atraernos.

Pero lamentablemente era horrible sentir que no había vuelta atrás, que hasta aquí llegabamos y por ende, que aquí se terminaba nuestra temporada de mala racha.

Era horrible sentir que no te iba a tener más, que iba a tener que separarme de ti casi a la fuerza y que iba a tener que despedirme, como si no fuera a verte la cara nunca más.

Era horrible sentir que ya no ibamos a ser nada, que sólo ibamos a ser un par de extraños que se cruzaron por la calle y que alguna vez, se sintieron inevitablemente atraídos.

Era horrible sentir que ya había empezado a creerlo así, que tarde o temprano no te iba a querer más y que por ende, me iba a dar igual odiarte o no.

Y a raíz de eso, casi me dieron ganas de evitar nuestra lamentable situación y nuestra irremediable separación, que idiotamente nos puso a jugar al acertijo.

Quisimos acertarle y hasta adivinar que mierda teníamos, que carajo nos tenía tan amarrados a algo que, últimamente había contado con un par de cadenas oxidadas.

Lamentablemente nos salió mal, creímos que teníamos tal y tal cosa que, ni nos dimos cuenta cuándo fue que nos perdimos por completo.

Pero, querido... ¿fue porque te engañé? ¿Fue porque jugué con tu confianza? ¿Fue porque, consecutivamente, me ensucié pero no con tu mugre? ¿Fue por eso, entonces?

Bueno, en realidad... fue como que recibí una respuesta que, obviamente, no me gustó nada.

Te apareciste entre las sombras como de sorpresa y fuiste caminando sigilosamente despacio, como si estuvieras al borde de colapso y como si cayeran dolorosamente de tu abdomen, unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Entonces tus ojos parecieron los de una bestia, tomaron ése mismo color macabro y espeluznante que tenía un **"cazador"**, a la hora de asechar a su **"presa"**.

Clavaste ésos ojos color sangre en mí y casi no me dejaste en paz, tu mirada de asesino serial me persiguió hasta las profundidades de mi mente y comió violentamente, cada una de mis neuronas que antes habían considerado abandonarte.

Me hiciste temblar de miedo en un par de segundos y casi me hiciste renunciar, a la idea de querer terminar contigo de una buena vez y también, con ésta relación que parecía de muertos vivos.

Porque indiscutiblemente habías mutado para mal, te habías convertido en un tipo que se había arrancado la piel y hasta había despedazado su carne, sólo para olvidarse lo que era sentir un dolor tan grande como éste.

Porque primero empezaste por mutilarte a ti mismo, te sacaste voluntariamente lo que te quedaba de humano y dejaste que, tus heridas te hicieran tomar un nuevo color.

El mismo color que se había expandido por todo tu cuerpo, que se había colado horrorosamente en tus ojos y que ahora, te obligaba a lucir horrendamente peligroso.

Pero lo que me hizo temblar fue tu actitud, cuando sospechosamente te detuviste y esperaste quieto mi reacción, como si yo fuera a clavarte un puñal o algo por estilo.

Hiciste buen uso de las luces apagadas y me hiciste vivir un momento condenamente aterrador, cuando no dijiste ni una sola palabra y sólo me obligaste a escuchar, los latidos inquietos de mi asustado corazón.

Que me tuvo ahí como estúpida por un buen rato, en que te seguí el juego éste idiota que querías jugar conmigo y por ende, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando vi ésa monstruosa sonrisa en tu endemoniado rostro.

La misma sonrisa que me impulsó a liberarme de esto, para ya no seguir viviendo bajo tus amenazas y para que no alcanzaras, a llevarme trágicamente al suicidio.

Por eso tragué saliva y me mordí los labios, apreté los puños dispuesta a golpearte y a golpearte donde más te dolía, donde malvadamente podía matarte de un solo golpe.

**TU AMOR, POR MÍ.**

**-¿Puedes salir de ahí?-dije, como cortandote la actuación-Me estás asustando...-**

**-Y deberías estarlo-respondiste, bravo-Estoy de muy mal humor, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Y qué?-me hice, la que nada-¿Tengo algo que ver con tu mal humor?-y en eso, encendí las luces**

**-Mejor, voy a empezar a mentirte-comentaste, volviendo a tu color natural-Digo, como tú siempre lo haces...-me atacaste, rápido-Me parece bastante justo, ¿no?-me buscaste, pelea-Que te devuelva el favor-**

**-Si me haces semejante escándalo, por supuesto que te voy a seguir mintiendo-te reproché, la actitud estúpida-No me gusta nada que me controles, ¿sabes?-**

**-¡Pues, cuánto lo siento por ti!-moviste las manos, como un loco-Parece que me elegiste mal-jugaste, conmigo-¿O no?-**

**-Y... la verdad que sí-contesté, de la misma manera-No sabía que fueras tan basura-**

**-¿No crees que te lo buscaste?-me culpaste, de nuevo-Digo, sólo te trato como te lo mereces-te excusaste, como por milesima vez-Si es que tanto te gusta andar sucia, claro-**

**-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-me quejé, como de costumbre-¿Ése es el problema, entonces?-investigué, otra vez-¿Black Star?-**

**-¡¿Pero qué...?-te enojaste, enseguida-Me importa un carajo si a él le gusta cojerte todo el tiempo-lo insultaste, como si fueras mejor-Que seas tan puta, es mi problema-**

**-Ya te dije que, en parte, también es tu culpa-agregué, a mi favor-Sabes que no estaríamos así, si sólo me hubieras dicho que sí-**

**-¡Pero por supuesto!-me hiciste caso, por primera vez-¿¡Cómo se me pudo pasar ésa parte?-me tomaste, el pelo-¡Casi me olvido que yo te obligué a cojer con él!-**

**-No me obligabas a hacer a nada, que es diferente-te recordé, por las dudas-Y tampoco, me hacías nada-nombré, mi problema-Entonces, ¿qué me iba a quedar haciendo contigo?-quise ponerte, en mi lugar-¿Me iba a quedar esperando que, por fin, me tuvieras ganas?-**

**-Y... parece que no es tu estilo-reemplazaste, mi respuesta-O más bien, no va contigo-**

**-¿No te parece que, eres tú el del problema?-te busqué, pelea-Digo, como nunca te gustó ese lado de mí...-me burlé, de tus preferencias-Por ahí, me preferías "santita"-**

**-Nunca creí que, lo nuestro, pasara por ahí-te excusaste, como si fueras inocente-Como nunca me dijiste, nunca me enteré, ¿viste?-**

**-¡Ay, por favor!-casi, me tiré los pelos-¡No me vengas con eso!-te apunté, con el dedo-Nuestra situación era bastante obvia, como para que yo te lo tuviera que decir-**

**-Está bien-aceptaste, sin tener opción-Si tienes tantas ganas de decir que es mi culpa, que sea mi culpa, entonces-me trataste, de loca-No es como si esto fuera a cambiar sólo por eso, ¿cierto?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa!-me saqué, instantanea-¡¿Cómo mierda querías que esto funcionara, si nunca me prestaste atención?-reclamé, lo que me merecía-¡¿Cómo carajo ibas a evitar que esto pasara, con esa actitud de mierda que tenías?-**

**-Mira, Maka-me paraste, la actuación-Si quieres que digamos que fue mi culpa, perfecto, entonces-me repetiste, obvio-Fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo?-nombraste, tu punto-Ahora, no me grites más-pasaste las manos, tras tu cabeza-¿Estamos?-**

**-¡Te lo voy a repetir y te voy a gritar cuánto se me venga en gana!-me hice, la brava-¡Ya que esta vez vas a aceptar todo lo que te diga, me voy a asegurar de que no me quede nada más que discutir contigo!-**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-te disgustaste, como por arte de magia-¿Me vas a dejar, acaso?-**

**-Sólo estoy diciendo que no te quiero volver a ver-aclaré, casi-Porque me duele, ¿sabes?-dije, víctima-Vivir así...-**

**-Hmm...-pensaste, apenas-No sé-desconfiaste, de mí-Estás un poco confundida, me parece-me juzgaste, de nuevo-Demasiado, para mi gusto-**

**-Sí, claro-me ofendí, medio tarada-Ni que tú ayudaras mucho que digamos-**

**-Por esto, no funcionamos-señalaste, objetivamente-Porque no nos queremos tanto, como para llevarnos bien- **

**-¿Y si nunca llegaramos a funcionar?-susurré-¿Qué harías?-**

**-¿Huh?-me miraste, sin entender**

**-Oye, Soul...-te llamé, bajo-¿Qué harías si me perdieras?-**


	15. Chapter 15

**+STAGE 015: VOZ+**

Podría haber dicho que fue bastante fácil o que la saqué barata, pero... fue como que no me gustó, que nosotros tuvieramos que terminar así y sin poder decirnos, que alguna vez nos quisimos en serio. Fue como que no me gustó, que no tuvieras nada que decir al respecto y que aceptaras sin quejarte, el resultado que los dos nos habíamos buscado. Fue como que no me gustó, que ya no tuvieras interés en arreglar esto y que te diera exactamente igual, conservarme o no. Fue como que no me gustó, que ni alcanzaras a reaccionar violentamente y que de casualidad ni se te diera, por golpearme hasta que aprendiera a ser **"una buena chica"**. Fue como que no me gustó, que te lo tomaras así como venía y que hicieras como si te diera igual, como si yo fuese cualquier cosa para ti. Fue como que no me gustó, tener que enterarme así del poco interés que tenías por mí y tener que enterarme, que no me querías tanto como para luchar por mí. Como para implorarme que no te dejara por nada del mundo, como para confesarme que no eras nada sin mí y que si yo no estaba contigo, no ibas a saber para donde ir. Fue como que no quisiste dar con ese perfil, con ese perfil de nene que anhelaba y hasta necesitaba un poco de cariño, con ese perfil de nene que únicamente quería que le prestara un poco de atención. Pero fue como que no pudiste hacerlo así de simple, preferiste conversar tu orgullo y no perder tu vergüenza, antes de admitir que dependías de una mujer. Una mujer que habías acostumbrado como una nena, que la tuviste ahí dando vueltas jugando con **"su dulce"** y después se lo quitaste, porque te pareció más de **"vivo"** el hacerla llorar. Desgraciadamente, a mí me habías tratado así de mal y al final terminaste por arrepentirte de eso, tanto que siquiera pudiste ponerte de rodillas y pedirme que te perdonara. Tanto que desapareciste de la escena y saliste de mi vista con la cabeza gacha, como si en realidad no estuvieras orgulloso y tampoco contento, con la situación que ahora te tocaba vivir. Tanto que únicamente te escuché hacer unos ruidos, cuando te metiste a la habitación y te encerraste para no dejarme pasar, repitiendo insistentemente los mismos golpes en la puerta y también en el piso. Tanto que gritaste sin verme a la cara y pataleaste a mis espaldas, como si no quisieras que viera como sufrías por no tenerme y por saber que, lamentablemente nunca más me ibas a volver a tener. Tanto que automáticamente pasaste de un extremo al otro, te enojaste como si yo fuera la peor de todas y entraste a putearme, con tal que no te quedaran insultos que escupirme vulgarmente. Tanto que sacaste las valijas a los tumbos y empezaste a prepararte, metiste ropa violenta como también forzosamente y seguiste contestando a mis frases, a las frases que yo **"supuestamente"** te había dicho. Pero justo en ese momento dejé de entenderte, porque casi me pareció más fácil hacer de cuenta que estabas **"loco de remate"** y que simplemente, yo tenía que permitirte padecer esa **"locura"** bien lejos de mi vida. Por eso no hice absolutamente nada al respecto, al contrario me alejé lo más que pude del lugar que estabas violentando y obviamente, decidí ponerme a trabajar en lo que realmente me importaba. Porque supuse que lo tendría a él al otro lado del teléfono, esperando que yo levantara el maldito tubo y que le avisara que ya estaba todo solucionado, que yo ya estaba más que lista para fugarme con él. Entonces me arriesgué a entregarme a él, busqué el teléfono ese que nunca había sonado y como si fuera tonta, marqué el número que él me había dado. Dejé que llamara unas cinco veces consecutivas y hasta me entretuve jugando con el cable, lo hice pasar entre mis dedos infantilmente y hasta me mordí los labios, de lo impaciente que me estaba poniendo la espera. Porque hasta me dio la sensación que él se había olvidado, que me había dejado plantada y hasta esperando, porque le pareció más fácil no creerme. Porque yo había dado tantas vueltas hasta que le dije que **"SÍ"**, que era obvio que él pudiera dudar de mí y hasta creer que nuestro plan no iba a funcionar, porque yo no era más que una **"nenita caprichosa"** que no sabía que mierda quería. Y te sorprendería saber que terminé por creermelo, se me metieron en la cabeza un par de palabras que me sonaron conocidas, que había escuchado muchas veces antes y hacía muchisimo tiempo atrás. Tomé una decisión obviamente precipitada, me mandé con él porque no soportaba tener que perderlo otra vez y por eso, ni me di cuenta que algo así iba a pasar. Que yo iba a llamar como una estúpida y que él no me iba a atender ni por casualidad, porque seguramente le entró como le salió todo lo que le dije y le resultó increíblemente fácil, decir que éste no era nada más y nada menos que uno de mis **"jueguitos"**. Pero en parte me lo merecía, porque fui yo la que tuvo miedo de salir perdiendo y no quedarme con nada, porque fui yo la que quiso ganarse **"el premio mayor"** y no se atrevió ni por puta a jugarse en serio. Porque sabía que algo como esto me iba a pasar, porque tuve el presentimiento de que todo se iba a ir a la mierda y al carajo, aunque a mí me pareció que estabamos hechos el uno para el otro.

**ELLA HIZO, QUE SE FUERA AL CARAJO.**

**-¿Hola?-me atendió, su voz espantosa**

**-¿Tsubaki-chan?-quise, confirmar-¿Eres tú?-**

**-Mira que todavía te da la cara para llamar-me atacó, enseguida-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Estoy buscando a Black Star-contesté,seca-¿Está por ahí?-**

**-No, no está-respondió, cortante-¿Para qué lo quieres?-**

**-No, nada importante-esquivé, los detalles-Quedé que lo llamaba, nada más-**

**-Te lo haré más fácil, ¿quieres?-me propuso, mal-No lo llames nunca más, que va a estar mejor sin ti-**

**-Sí está ahí, ¿no?-me di cuenta, enseguida-Sólo que no me quieres pasar con él-**

**-Está ocupado, ahora-me contó, cambiando el tono de voz-Y va a estar ocupado por largo rato, parece-tiró, unos suspiros-Tú ya sabes como soy, ¿no?-entró, a relatarme-Dificil de complacer, digo-**

**-¿Eh?-tembló, mi voz**

**-¡Ay, perdón!-se hizo, la que no se dio cuenta-¿No te dije?-jugó, conmigo-Pero estamos saliendo, otra vez-**

**-¡No me digas eso!-reaccioné, herida-¡No me lastimes así!-**

**-Ya te vas a acostumbrar, en serio-sentenció, malvada-Cuando aprendas a vivir con el dolor, claro-**

**-¿Eh?-me paralizé, de nuevo**

**-Es horrible, ¿no?-me trató, mal-Que te roben el novio, digo-me aclaró, mala-Pero, ¿adivina qué?-agregó, a su favor-A mí ya me lo robaron y ya viví con ese dolor-relató, su historia-Ahora es tu turno, malcriada-me puteó, hasta el extremo-Si es que sobrevives, claro-y así, me cortó**

Dejé que el teléfono se cayera de mis manos inconsientemente, que quedara descolgado como a la espera de algo y que se golpeara continuamente, contra la mesita ésa seca de madera que ahora cargaba nuestra maldición. Dejé que mis pies se movieran por si solos y casi por instinto, caminé como si no tuviera adonde ir y como si no me quedara nada más, que no fuera el gigantesco vacío estancado en mi corazón. Dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera de lado a lado casi queriendo caerse, como si realmente estuviera a punto de colapsarme y como si me costara seguir adelante, como si ya no pudiera soportar ésta vida de mierda y como si ya no quisiera seguir viviendo sin él. Dejé que mis ojos se achicaran hasta el punto en que no me dejaran ver, que me dieran ése aspecto terriblemente desastrozo y hasta depresivo, que me arrastraba considerablemente a una conducta suicida. Me encerré en el baño por no poder hacer otra cosa, sólo me quedé mirandome al espejo como si quisiera verme algo y darme cuenta por qué todo me salía mal, por qué nunca nadie me iba a querer en serio y por qué ésta cara de nada me condenaba a una vida miserable. Sólo conseguí que mi aspecto se deteriorara aún más, que mi cara casi se volviera asquerosamente negra y que yo tuviera ésta onda de muerta viviente, que recién se había salido de la tumba o que tal vez recién se había escapado de la tumba.

Me sentí como una tipa que erroneamente enterraron viva, que le tiraron tierra sin darse cuenta que seguía respirando y que prefieron considerarla muerta, antes que seguir viviendo bajo sus caprichos y su insaciable histeria. Me sentí como víctima de un engaño triple, que contó principalmente con su partición para arrastrarme al delirio y especialmente con la tuya, para que me convencieras que estaba totalmente loca de remate. El mismo engaño que la impulsó a ella a participar, a hacerse cargo de la parte de conocer mis puntos débiles y dispararme brutalmente, cuando descubriera qué era lo único que podía dejarme así de arruinada. Lo único que ésa vez me hizo extremadamente débil, cuando no pude soportar más mi horrible rostro mediocre y enloquecí como por decisima vez, porque dolorosamente empezé a odiarme con toda mi alma. Rompí el maldito espejo de un golpe y me incliné intencionalmente, agarré miedosamente un vidrio parecido al filo de una navaja y lo puse cruelmente contra mi muñeca, para empezar a cortarme hasta el punto en que colapsara. Me perforé como queriendo matarme en serio, dejé que la sangre corriera por ése pedazo filoso y que saliera de mi carne húmeda que ahora latía, como queriendo propagar el intenso dolor que habitaba dentro mío. Me fui sintiendo cada vez más débil a medida que continue, hasta me quedé quieta viendome por última vez al espejo y sólo escuché torturantemente, el macabro goteo de mi sangre envenenada. Hasta que mis piernas por fin me hicieron caso, me desvanecí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir y pasé a ésa etapa, en que no sentí absolutamente nada. Sólo escuché por única vez un último sonido, que pareció los despedazasos y rotos fragmentos, de tu amarga y atragantada voz.

_**-¡MAKA!-**_

**+THE END+**

**+BY: MA+**


End file.
